


Behind the Scenes

by Heartmaksylforever



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Maksyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartmaksylforever/pseuds/Heartmaksylforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened behind the scenes of dancing with stars. Meryl and Maks fall hard for each other and experience some new emotions and excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I roughly based some of this off of their video packages but it's mostly just fiction.  
> This was written on my phone so I'm sorry if the writing format is weird.

Meryl Davis didn't know what to expect when she walked through the studio door. Her heart was pounding hard. "I wonder who could be behind that door," she muttered to herself. With hesitation, she twisted the doorknob and walked inside. Meryl's eyes widened when she saw him. He was good looking and quite fascinating to look at. Maks smiled at her and motioned for her to meet him. "Hello!" Meryl said happily. "It's so nice to meet you!" Maks kissed her on both cheeks and then pulled her into a hug. Meryl smiled and sighed contently as he rubbed her back playfully. After pulling away, he asked her the question that everyone had been asking lately. "So I love you and I'd love to marry you," Maks started. Meryl giggled and blushed. She couldn't believe he was proposing to her 2 minutes after she walked in the door! "But I need to know if you and charlie are not dating first," he finished with a smirk. Meryl rolled her eyes and responded. "No we're not we're definitely not!" Meryl explained. "I'm totally available!" She thought. Then, Meryl found herself staring at him while he rambled on about something. He was saying something about Derek and elephants but Meryl paid no attention to what he was talking about. Maks looked at her curiously for a response, so she just shrugged and said a simple,"yeah." "So are you ready to cha cha?" Maks asked her. Meryl nodded eagerly. He started showing her some basic cha cha steps to see what she was capable of. "so how are your spins?" He asked. Meryl gave him a thumbs up. Maks shook his head. "How are your spins? That's the dumbest question I could ever ask!" Meryl laughed in response and took his hand. "Can you spin into to my hand?" She began to whip around like a pro. Maks' eyes widened,he clearly was excited about her beautiful spins. Meryl decided to show off a little and innocently asked, "do you want one foot or two feet?" Maks smiled at her. "That was um that was perfect," he replied with a smile. "Ok good!" Meryl said excitedly. Soon, the cameras had filmed all they needed to film and they left for the day. Maks sat down next to Meryl. "So now that the cameras aren't here, let me introduce myself, I'm Maks and I want you to be amazing because I can already tell within the first rehearsal that you have the capability to be amazing. You just have to work for it." Meryl glanced over at him. "I'm totally up to the challenge!" She replied. Maks grinned. "Great! I love you already!"  
Before they knew it, it was show night and they were getting ready to perform. Meryl approached Maks and he took hold of her hands. "Hey is everything ok?" He asked her. Meryl shook her head. "Maks, I hate to admit it but I'm kind of nervous!" Maks laughed and squeezed her hands tight. "Meryl, you've come so far during just these past few weeks and I'm so proud of you! You are capable of perfection and I know it! I believe in you that you can nail this exactly how you've been nailing it in practice. All you need to do now is believe in yourself!" Meryl smiled and pulled Maks into a hug. "I couldn't possibly think of anything else I'd want to hear right now than that. Thank you," She whispered to him softly. A smile formed on Maks' face from ear to ear. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while until the commercial break was almost over. Maks gave her the thumbs up and headed over to take his beginning position. Meryl met Charlie backstage and took his hand. They watched the video package and then the announcer announced them. As the music started, Meryl felt herself relax. She smiled and waved with Charlie until Maks came to whisk her off into the world of dance. Throughout the dance she exchanged reassuring looks with Maks and enjoyed dancing with him. As soon as they hit their ending pose, Meryl felt relieved. "I did it!" She thought happily. She saw Maks grinning at her and hugged him tight. "Amazing!" He whispered to her. The judges comments were all very nice as well as the scores. After the post show interviews, Maks lead Meryl into a quieter place. "I think you did great!" He exclaimed. "It felt great!" Meryl said with a smile. Maks shuffled nervously. "Meryl do you want to um get something to eat and we can go back to my apartment and eat it.." Meryl nodded. "That sounds great!" She took his hand, and they got into a limo together.  
Maks' apartment was cute and also very comfortable. Meryl made herself at home while she ate the Chinese food and talked to Maks. "So, why did you choose swing?" He asked curiously. "Well I chose swing because of the tricks. I'm an ice dancer, it's sort of what we do!" She giggled. Maks smirked. "Alright well you're in for a treat then Meryl!" A concerned look went across Meryl's face. "We haven't done any lifts yet," she said. Maks shrugged. "I do lifts all the time and so do you," "yeah but you've never lifted me..." Meryl replied. "Ok get up!" Maks ordered. Meryl giggled. "What?" "I said get up Meryl!" Meryl rolled her eyes and stood up. Maks came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist then picked her up and swung her around in circles. Meryl laughed the whole time. "Maks put me down!" She said in between laughs. At that moment Maks swung her over his shoulder and threw her onto the couch softly. Maks smirked. "We've done a lift now!" He said. Meryl sat up, crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey! That's not what I meant!" She protested. Maks laughed. "Well it'll be easier tomorrow now to get going with the lifts since we got the playful part out of the way!" Meryl yawned. "We should get you to bed," "You can sleep in the guest room, if you don't want to wait." Maks offered. Meryl nodded and sighed. Maks picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed. "Now that's two lifts we've done." Meryl said sleepily. Maks kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Meryl, I'll wake you up to get ready for rehearsal," Meryl shook her head. "I'll most likely wake you up, because I had to get up at 4:00 for ice skating practice with Charlie in Michigan!" Maks gaped at her. "Wow ok but I think 6:30 will suffice in this case," he replied. "Goodnight Maks,"


	2. Week 2

"Maks wake up!" Maks woke up to the sound of Meryl's voice and he smiled to himself. "Good morning Meryl!" Maks yawned and stretched out his arms. Meryl smiled at him and couldn't help but stare at his body. He slept in just his boxers and she quite enjoyed that sight. Maks tapped her shoulder lightly. "Meryl there's this amazing breakfast place down the street and I think we should go before rehearsal." "Ok then get your but out of bed and let's get going!" Meryl exclaimed and playfully slapped Maks' butt. Maks rolled over and stood up. He kissed Meryl's cheek and pulled her into a hug. Meryl giggled and hugged back. She pulled away and curiously asked, "what was that for?" Maks shrugged. "It was for you being truly amazing last night on the show. I'm just so incredibly proud of you!" Meryl blushed and headed out of the room to let Maks get dressed. She threw on her dance clothes and carefully did her makeup. Her hair was thrown up into a bun and then she walked out of the bathroom into Maks' living room. He stood there waiting and lit up as soon as he saw her. He held out his hand. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and eagerly took his hand.   
After breakfast they headed straight to rehearsal. The cameras joined them right away. "So you're nice on ice and good on wood?.." Maks said awkwardly. Meryl laughed at his awkwardness. Maks got up and started to show Meryl some swing steps and lifts. He lifted her up to his chest while she spread her legs into a straddle. He held her there for a few seconds. "Soo are we just going to hold this or.." Meryl started to say. "No I'm just thinking for a second." Maks said. Then a thought crossed his mind. "I want to throw you over me!" "Ohh okk," Meryl said. Maks bent his knees and threw Meryl over his shoulders. She landed on her butt and laughed. Maks rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked nervously. Meryl nodded as he helped her up. "I'm fine.." Maks shook his head. "Its just these lifts are crazy.." He said. "Are you nervous?" He asked her. "No I'm not nervous, are you nervous?" Meryl asked. Maks shook his head and put his hands on his hips and paced back and forth. Meryl laughed. She motioned to the camera. "It's his nervous walk!" Then, she mimicked Maks' pacing and giggled. Maks' eyes widened. "Wow smooth Meryl showing off for the camera!" He remarked. After the cameras left they continued practicing until Maks announced it was time for a break. Meryl sighed as he took her hand and walked with her to the cafeteria where some of the other stars and pros were taking breaks as well. Charlie smiled at her as soon as she sat down at the table. "So how's rehearsal going with Maks?" He asked. "Great it's tiring but fun, what about you and Sharna?" "Pretty good I'm quite enjoying my dance this week!" Charlie exclaimed with a smile. They turned when they heard giggling behind them and sure enough Candace and Danica were headed towards them. Candace smirked. Meryl shot them a confused look. "What is it?" She asked. "We're dying to know the deal with you two!" Danica said sounding like a middle school girl at a sleepover. Charlie laughed awkwardly as usual and Meryl rolled her eyes. "We're best friends and ice dancing partners," she stated honestly. Charlie nodded. "Yeah, plus I have a girlfriend people so let's not spread rumors!" He added. At that moment Maks joined them with a salad and gave Meryl a nutria-grain bar. Meryl smiled at him. "Thank you." "You're welcome." They stared directly into each other's eyes when they talked and shared a smile. Danica's eyes widened and she looked straight at Candace and Charlie. "Seems like we asked the wrong people," Candace muttered. They watched Meryl and Maks talk and exchanged curious glances. Meryl was giggling at something Maks said, and they were holding hands on the table. Charlie stared at them in wonder. He'd never seen Meryl like this especially around guys. She just seemed so flirty and outgoing. After they finished their snacks, Maks led Meryl back to the studio where they practiced for a few more hours until calling it a night. "Goodnight Maks, I'll see you tomorrow!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks grinned at her and wrapped her into a tight hug. As soon as he hugged her Meryl felt herself never wanting to let go. "Goodnight Meryl!"   
Show night came upon them and Meryl got herself dressed in her costume and headed to hair and makeup. As the hair stylist started her hair, Meryl saw a familiar face behind her in the mirror. "Maks!" She exclaimed excitedly. He smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. At the moment she felt his touch, Meryl felt herself craving it. Usually he was the touchy one, but Meryl wanted to reciprocate the touch. She placed her hand over his and stroked it softly. Maks stared at her in wonder. Meryl just smiled and continued stroking his hand.   
Throughout the night, Meryl barely escaped Maks' arms and constantly was feeling butterflies every time his hand touched hers. During the interview after their dance, Meryl took Maks' arm and placed it on her waist. Maks couldn't believe how touchy Meryl was being. He enjoyed it and hoped she'd never stop. After the show was over they did their post show interviews. During those interviews both Maks and Meryl couldn't keep their hands off each other. After the interviews, Maks pulled Meryl aside. He took her hands and smiled. "Next week we have the foxtrot and I'm looking for all nines and maybe we could squeeze a ten in there," he said. Meryl laughed. "Ok got it. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Maks shook his head. "There was another thing, um just that I like how I'm corrupting you," Maks winked at her. Meryl blushed. She leaned into him. "I like how you're corrupting me too," she said before kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapter soon! Feedback and suggestions would be great!!


	3. Week 3

Maksim Chemirkovisky was eager to head to the studio early the next morning to choreograph an amazing foxtrot. He arrived a few hours before Meryl so that he could listen to the music and get a feel for it. He'd done this for none of his other partners because none of them brought out this kind of passion in him. Meryl brought out a new passionate side of him. She was helping him fall in love with dance all over again. Maybe she was also making him fall in love.  
It was 7:30 am when Meryl arrived at the studio, and found Maks hard at work on the dance. She smiled at him. "I'm very impressed with you!" She said. Maks smirked. "Well you make me burst with passion!" "How can one do that?" "It's just you and everything about you makes me want to be passionate." Meryl blushed. "Well what song do we have?" She asked. "All of me by John legend," Meryl squealed excitedly. "I love that song!" Maks laughed and sat down next to her as the cameras came in to film. He stuck to the script and asked her questions about her most memorable year to which she replied that it wasn't just a year, it was a seventeen year journey. Maks marveled at how philosophical she thought and also how amazing her journey truly was. He hoped their journey this season would be just as amazing. Maks quickly took Meryl's hands and placed them in hold. "Ok so we go one, two, three, and four," Meryl nodded and sighed. "What?" Maks asked. "I'm just a little confused," she explained. The choreography was a little hard for her to pick up and remember. Maks looked into Meryl's eyes. They were soft and beautiful, she just looked so innocent to him. Any other season he would have thrown a tantrum and yelled at his partner for not picking up fast enough. But that was before he was enchanted by Meryl Davis. "Ok let's go over it slowly," Maks suggested. Meryl smiled. She loved how he was so nurturing and very patient with her.   
After rehearsals, Meryl and Maks went out with some of the cast, Val, Danica, Charlie , Sharna, and Tony. Maks was sitting next to Meryl and also was in a deep conversation with Charlie. Meanwhile, Meryl chatted with Sharna and Danica. "I really love how patient Maks is with me," Meryl told them. Sharna's eyes widened. "Patient and Maks are two words that are never in the same sentence," "Yeah, from what Val tells me I heard he can be pretty temperamental," Danica added. Meryl shook her head and smiled. "Well he's never like that, he always is so caring and thoughtful!" Meryl exclaimed. Danica and Sharna exchanged glances. "Wow, it seems like you've tamed him Meryl!" Sharna said with a laugh.   
"It's just she's so focused and wonderful to teach!" Maks was explaining to Charlie. Charlie nodded. "She's always been very focused and driven," "it's just the way she goes about it is so inspiring and amazing, I've never seen anything like it!" Maks said with a smile. Charlie's eyes widened. "Wow," he muttered under his breath. Then, Charlie started talking to Val and Tony. "Have you noticed your brother acting differently lately?" He asked. Val nodded. "Yeah he's been sort of acting happy and cheerful all the time which is definitely unlike him!" Charlie laughed. "Why he was never happy and cheerful before?" "Well yeah he was but not 24/7! I mean the littlest things don't set him off anymore!" Tony added. Charlie smirked. "I think I know why," Tony gave him a curious glance. "tell us why Charlie." "I think he's got it bad for Meryl!" Charlie whispered. Tony and Val's jaws dropped open. "Really? How do you know?" Val asked. "We literally just had a whole conversation about how amazing she is and the whole time he was totally smiling with that twinkle in his eye!" Charlie told them. "Do you think she likes him back?" Tony asked. Charlie glanced over at Meryl who was talking and giggling with Maks. "With Meryl it's hard to judge but I'm going with probably,"   
Val laughed. "I think we'll know for sure when we switch partners next week and you guys start your tour. They'll be apart and if they're desperately missing each other then bam there's our answer!" He said. "Who do you think she'll get?" Charlie asked. Tony shrugged. "Most likely Derek which will make Maks so jealous!"   
Meryl took hold of Maks' hand as he led her out of the restaurant. They got into his car and he drove her to the apartment she was staying in while on the show. After they arrived Maks opened the car door for her. Meryl smiled as Maks helped her out of the car. "Are you ready for the show tomorrow?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "But I think we should practice the dance one more time!" She said. "In the parking lot?" Maks asked and laughed. "Yes definitely in the parking lot!" Meryl replied. She played the song on her phone. They danced under the stars, in the moonlight, and it felt like they were in their own world where nothing could go ever go wrong. Meryl felt safe with Maks especially when she was in his arms. Meryl placed her hands on Maks' face and pulled it close to her. Their lips just inches apart. It didn't feel like just a step in their dance, it felt right. Meryl felt herself give in to their connection and Maks felt the same way as he touched his lips to hers. It was passionate and full of emotion. After they pulled away, they continued with the dance as if the kiss was part of it all, The beautiful emotional journey that this dance was portraying. When the dance ended, Meryl, nearly out of breath hugged Maks tightly. He hugged her back and smiled. "You are going to do great tomorrow!" He said encouragingly. Meryl smiled back at him. "Thanks and I absolutely love this dance, it's perfect." She said happily. "Goodnight Meryl," "goodnight Maks,"   
The live show finally arrived and Meryl felt excited to perform her dance. All day, There had been no mention of last nights "moment". Maks took his starting position for the dance and winked at Meryl causing her to giggle. The dance on the ballroom floor was just as passionate as it had been the previous night in the parking lot. Meryl never felt more alive and in tune with her emotions. When the dance ended, Maks picked her up and kissed her forehead softly. The judges' comments were all positive and they headed up to their interview with Erin. Meryl was too invested in her thoughts until she heard Erin ask, "Meryl, what did they put on Maks' face for you to focus on?" Meryl laughed ever so awkwardly but her mind was swirling with answers. "Um I don't know his gorgeous eyes, his lips that I could kiss forever," Maks got super excited about their first 10s and twirled Meryl around in the air, happily. After the show concluded, Maks pulled Meryl aside to talk to her. "I'm going to miss you next week," he said sadly. Meryl sighed. "Me too," Maks stared directly into her eyes. "Hey, I want a text when you land, I also want to know who they partnered you with and I'd like a text at least once a day," Meryl laughed. "Of course!" She said before kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you so much," she added. Maks pulled her into a hug. "You were amazing tonight! So make sure you don't let one of the other stupid pros screw you up!" He laughed. Meryl giggled. "I'll miss your sassy remarks!" Maks laughed and placed a long kiss on her forehead before she got into the limo. "See you in a week partner!" Meryl said and waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the middle of writing the fourth chapter but I hope you're liking it so far!!


	4. Week 4: The Switch Up

Meryl rolled over in bed and stared at the clock. 6:00am. "Oh geez I have to go!!" Meryl exclaimed and quickly got herself dressed. Her flight was leaving at 9:00 so she raced to the airport to meet Charlie. He smirked at the sight of Meryl. "What?" She asked. Charlie chuckled. "Nothing it's just you look thrilled to be here right now!" Meryl shrugged. "I woke up late," They boarded the airplane and it wasn't a very long flight to the first stop on their stars on ice tour. "So who do you think you'll get?" Meryl asked Charlie as they received their luggage. "I'm not sure but I'm thinking maybe Cheryl or Peta, how about you?" Meryl thought for a minute. "I think they're going to pair me with Derek or maybe Val!" Charlie smiled. "You and Derek would be crazy amazing together, like totally unstoppable!" Meryl laughed at his comment. "I have to text Maks and tell him that we landed!" She said suddenly. Charlie smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. She quickly texted Maks that she and Charlie were fine and off to the hotel.   
A few hours later they headed to the studio to meet their partners. Meryl smiled at the camera and acted playful. "Is he behind me? Can I fall backwards? Can I go now?" She asked nervously. "Yes," she heard Val's voice behind her say. Meryl sighed of relief. "I knew it was you!" She exclaimed. Val pulled her into a hug. "I'm so excited especially because Maks is so jealous right now!" He told her. At the mention of his name Meryl's stomach fluttered and her heart beat faster. "Aww I miss him," Meryl said sadly. Val's eyes widened. "Hey you've got me!" He protested. Meryl giggled. "I know I'm excited and I have to text Maks!" "Why do you have to text him?" Val asked curiously. Meryl didn't hear him because she was already typing away.   
Meryl: hey guess who I got as a partner?   
His reply was quick.   
Maks: who did you get?  
Meryl: your brother ;)   
Maks: oh geez ok well tell him that if he screws you up then I will hurt him!  
Meryl: lol I'm sure you will!  
Maks: I'm serious he better not mess you up! I've been doing good with you!  
Meryl: yes you have been! And Who did you get?  
Maks: Danica   
Meryl: haha you and Val switched!  
Maks: yeah and her and Val are literally the same person! She's perky and asks sooo many questions!! I'm going to get her to relax, I'm on a mission!  
Meryl: aww she's so sweet! And good luck with that btw!  
Maks: thanks and good luck with Val!   
Meryl: I'll text you later! Miss you!  
Maks: miss you more! ;)  
After her conversation with Maks she headed into rehearsals with Val. He worked her hard and really taught her a lot about technique. "This dance is awesome Val!" Meryl said excitedly. "Thank you, you're awesome at this dance!" He replied. "Why thank you!" Meryl replied. "Let's take a break now!" Val suggested. Meryl ran over to her phone and giggled when saw a recent text from Maks. Val noticed her giggling. "Ok I don't mean to pry but what the hell is going on with you and Maks?" He asked. Meryl blushed. "Um I don't know exactly because we sort of um kissed last week and still haven't discussed what it meant and I'm so confused because he wants me to text him all the time and he says he misses me but I don't know what he means!" She rambled on. Val stopped her. "I've seen Maks in relationships, but he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you,"Meryl blushed harder. "If he kissed you then it definitely was something special for him, he's so protective of his heart and he doesn't want it to be broken!" Val explained. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better," Meryl said. Val smiled. "Of course,"   
Meanwhile the next day, Maks was rehearsing with Danica. "We should skype Meryl and Val!" Danica suggested. "Well we should work on the dance too!" Maks said. Danica pouted. "please Maks I miss Val and I'm pretty sure you miss Meryl too! I heard your interview yesterday!" Maks sighed and gave in. He grabbed his laptop and called Val on Skype. He perked up at the sight of her face. "Hi Meryl how are you?" "I'm good and hi!!" Meryl exclaimed. "Can we show you our tango?" Meryl asked. "Yeah!" Danica replied excitedly. Maks watched Meryl and his brother do the Argentine tango and act so intimate with one another. He knew it was an act but it still bothered him. He had one mission. As soon as she got back he was going to make Meryl his, once and for all. "You pour your heart out and just get stabbed in the heart!" Maks exclaimed jokingly before slamming the laptop shut. Danica nodded and laughed.   
Dress rehearsal finally arrived and Meryl entered the set. She spotted him watching Candace and Tony dancing and snuck up behind him. She placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" She said playfully. Maks' face lit up with excitement. "Meryl?!" He removed her hands and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much," she whispered to him. "I missed you more," he replied. After pulling away, Maks brought Meryl backstage. "I want to talk to you about something," he said seriously. "Ok," Maks fidgeted nervously. Meryl, sensing his nerves, took hold of hands. "Hey you can talk to me about anything!" She assured him. Maks calmed down a little and stared into Meryl's eyes. She met his stare and squeezed his hands. "Out with it Maks!" She exclaimed. "Meryl, I'm falling for you really hard,and I really would love it if we could take this a step further," Maks said. Meryl smiled from ear to ear. "I would like that too," she replied. Maks grinned and continued. "I know we haven't mentioned it but that kiss last week was amazing and it felt right, it felt so right," "it felt right to me too," Meryl whispered. She wrapped her arms around Maks' neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "This is perfect," Meryl whispered. "it's so perfect," Maks whispered back. "I need to get ready to dance!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks laughed and placed a kiss on her lips before she ran off to find Val.   
When Meryl found Val, she jumped up and down excitedly. "I'm so ready for this!" She declared. Val nodded in agreement. "Well good because we are going to kill it!" When it came time for Maks to dance with Danica, Meryl watched them from upstairs and Val had to wait behind stage since Maks wanted him to catch Danica at the end. Meryl's eyes were focused on Maks throughout the whole number. She never noticed how amazing he truly was. The way he moved, every move had a purpose and he just looked so comfortable and strong. It was a definite turn on for Meryl. After Julianne's phone it in comment, Meryl's heart sank. Maks looked so devastated when he did the interview after the dance. When they went to commercial, Meryl ran over to Maks to hug him. He gave into the hug right away and held Meryl tightly. Meryl thought she heard Danica ask Val what was going on with them. Val shrugged and after patting Maks on the back, he took Meryl downstairs to get ready for their dance. Meryl felt ready to show Maks her new sexy side. She knew he would be jealous but she planned on using that. Maks eagerly watching Meryl from upstairs and licked his lips. She was just so sexy and in control. He tried the best he could to resist the urge to rip all of her clothes off later. But, He was heated that it was Val that got to be sexy with her and not him. Overall, the dance was amazing and Maks had to hand it to Val, he did a great job with Meryl. But he had to give her back... Maks was excited for the night to be over so he could finally talk to Meryl about their relationship as well as do...other stuff. As soon as she came up the stairs, Maks pulled her into a tight hug. He tried to give her and Val some space but he couldn't help but be jealous. Meryl, learning something from Maks had no problem being touchy feely with Val, except it wasn't as intimate as it was with Maks. In turn, Maks put his arms around Danica and tried to be affectionate with her, but she wasn't having any of it. She smiled at him when he put his arm around her but swatted him away after he tried to hug her to his waist. Maks rolled his eyes, Danica only had eyes for Val and he only had eyes for Meryl. Maks chuckled at the thought of Danica and Val together.  
After the show, Maks drove Meryl to her apartment. He walked her to the door and kissed her softly. Meryl smiled into the kiss and deepened it. They kissed passionately until Maks broke it before it got too heated. "It's late," he said. "We need to get sleep," He turned to leave but Meryl pulled him back. Maks shot her a confused look. "Stay," Meryl said softly and shyly. Maks' eyes widened and he smiled. "I'd thought you never ask," he replied happily. Meryl opened the door and led Maks inside where they went to sleep together in Meryl's bed and were planning on having the inevitable relationship discussion in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to work on Chapter 5 tomorrow!! Hope you're liking it!


	5. Week 5: Disney Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit pg-13 rated. So use caution! Hope you're liking it so far!

Meryl woke up in Maks' loving embrace and turned to face him. To her surprise he was already awake and smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said. Meryl blushed. Maks smirked after seeing her blush and kissed her cheek. Meryl sighed. "Maks, we have to talk," He softly stroked Meryl's thighs and nodded. "Yeah I guess we do have to talk," Meryl sat up in bed next to him. "I'm just going to come right out and ask, are we a thing?" Meryl asked. Maks laughed. "What?" asked a confused Meryl. Maks smiled. "Meryl, clearly we're more than just a thing, we're together in a relationship now," this brought the biggest smile to Meryl's face. Maks loved seeing her smile and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and felt herself give in to Maks. He was gentle with her, but she still felt a rush of excitement when he kissed her. Maks tucked a piece of hair behind Meryl's ear and stared straight into her eyes. "Meryl, I care about you way too much to make you have to deal with the paparazzi and stuff, so I think we need to keep this a secret from the public and only tell our family and our closest friends," Meryl nodded in agreement. She rested her head in Maks' lap while he affectionately rubbed her back.   
Moments later Meryl sat up. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but we need to get to rehearsal!" She said. Maks sighed. "This week is going to be hell," he said. Meryl laughed. "Everyone is excited for disney week except you!" Maks rolled his eyes at Meryl's comment. "I just don't want to do the samba to jungle book," he grumbled. Meryl placed a kiss on his lips and headed over to her dresser to get ready. Maks got himself ready and met Meryl outside by the car. They talked about the samba the whole way to the studio until Maks saw paparazzi outside the studios. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Babe you're going to have to walk in there before me, we need to fake it for the cameras," "ok then just drop me off right here and I'll walk," Meryl said. Maks hesitated but listened to her command and let her out of the car. She sprinted into the studio and started to stretch. About five minutes later, Maks arrived and smirked at her. "And all is right in the world!" He exclaimed. Meryl ran over to hug him. She thought it would be the appropriate response to have on camera. The hug was full of passion, and Meryl held onto Maks tightly. After hugging for two minutes straight, Maks started to teach Meryl some basic samba steps. This time, he was much more flirty with her in rehearsals. While he was teaching her the samba roll, he "accidentally" placed his hand on her butt while they practiced. Meryl blushed and removed his hand from her butt and placed it on her waist. Maks shook his head and laughed. "You are a piece of work, Meryl Davis!" Meryl giggled. They were about halfway done with the routine and Maks announced it was time for a break. They walked hand in hand into the cafeteria where they sat down at their usual table with Charlie and Sharna. Charlie smiled when he saw Meryl. "How are rehearsals going?" He asked her. Meryl gave him the thumbs up and continued eating her salad. Maks kept quiet as well and Sharna shot them a confused look. "Are you two hiding something?" She asked. Maks shook his head. "I'm an open book, ask me anything!" Sharna rolled her eyes. "Ok then, what is going on between you and Meryl?" She asked. Meryl blushed and avoided eye contact. Charlie noticed her acted coy so he pushed her. "Meryl? Is there something you'd like to say?" Meryl bit her tongue and stayed completely silent. Sharna felt the vibe take an awkward feel, so she changed the subject. "What time does your flight leave on Thursday?" She asked Meryl. "I think it leaves at twelve in the afternoon!" Meryl replied. "I think our flight leaves at three, Sharna," Maks said. Sharna nodded at Maks but still suspected something was going on. Charlie did as well. Later, he pulled Meryl aside. "Ok Mer spill it," he said. Meryl laughed. "What's there to spill?"  
"Oh don't act so innocent, I know there's something going on," Charlie said. Meryl sighed. "Are you sleeping with him?" Charlie asked. Meryl rolled her eyes. "No!" She exclaimed. "Then what is it?" Asked a desperate Charlie. Finally, Meryl gave in. "Maks and I are official now!" She exclaimed excitedly. Charlie gaped at her. "Whoa, that's great!" He said happily. Meryl smiled and blushed. She looked back at Maks who was in deep conversation with Val. Charlie grinned at her, he'd never seen her so soft and romantic. He quickly pulled her into a hug. Meryl beamed and hugged him back. "Gosh, how can I not love you Charles!" She exclaimed. Charlie laughed. "It's just because I'm so lovable!" Meryl giggled at him and ran over to Maks and Val. Right away, Maks placed his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Meryl was quite enjoying this new relationship very much, he acted so sweet and didn't hesitate to show his affections. Val grinned at them. "I'm guessing you told him?" Meryl asked. Val nodded. "He did tell me, but he didn't have to, I figured it out,"   
Thursday soon arrived and Meryl boarded the plane with Charlie to their next stop on the tour, New Jersey. It was a long flight so Chalrie tried to make conversation. "So are you like in love with him or-" Meryl cut him off with a laugh. Then she got serious. "I feel like I'm falling for him really hard and I don't have a parachute," Charlie laughed. "Make sure you're careful though, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said, taking on his role of the protective brother. Meryl shot him a confused look. "We're not moving that fast and Maks is amazing so why do I need to be careful?" Charlie sighed. "It's just that he's a player, Meryl, come on you know his history!" An expression of anger came across Meryl's face. "Don't say that about him!" She said angrily. Charlie's eyes widened. In the seventeen years he's known her for, she's never been this angry at him. "How dare you, Charlie! You're an inconsiderate, ignorant and oblivious person! He is perfect for me! How can you not see that?" Meryl yelled. "Meryl I didn't mean to make you upset!" Charlie said in defense. Meryl shook her head. "I think you've said enough," she snapped at him. The rest of the flight as well as the car ride to hotel, was silent. Meryl collapsed on the bed in the room. She couldn't believe that Charlie, her best friend had turned on her like that. After pushing away thoughts about Charlie and his sudden change of feelings about her relationship, she heard a knock on the door. Anticipating to see Charlie at the door, she sighed and stomped over to the door. Instead of seeing Charlie, she laid eyes on Maks and quickly relaxed. Instinctively, she threw her arms around him. Maks, a little taken aback by her immediate show of affection, reciprocated her touch and hugged her back. Meryl invited him inside and sat down next to him on the bed. "Babe are you ok?" He asked. Meryl shook her head. She pulled him towards her by the shirt and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and it immediately turned into something more. Their tongues danced in unison and Meryl didn't hesitate to stet exploring Maks' body. Her hands drifted to his abs and she felt them up. He grabbed her hair and pinned her down underneath him. Meryl smirked as she removed his shirt and playfully licked his abs. Soon enough, Meryl's shirt flew off as well as both of their pants. Maks enjoyed seeing Meryl's sexier side, and was secretly excited that she only revealed it to him. Her hands ran through his hair as they continued their passionate make out session. Their twenty minutes of bliss came to an end when Maks rolled off of Meryl and started to dress himself. Meryl, confused sat up and questioned him, "what are you doing?" Maks sat down next to her on the bed and held her hands. "It shouldn't happen like this," he said. "Our first time should be special and perfect," Meryl sighed. "That wasn't special and perfect?" she asked. Maks shook his head. "It wasn't the right way for us to do it, there's something on your mind, I can tell," he said. Meryl nodded and tears filled her eyes. "It's Charlie, we got into a fight on the plane and now I'm mad at him!" "What was the fight about?" Meryl hesitated to tell him. "We fought about you and our relationship," Maks' eyes widened. "Oh well that's odd," he said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Just hold me," Meryl commanded. And hold her he did.   
The next few days were filled with sexy rehearsals and awkward fights between Charlie and Meryl. When it came time for the live shows, Meryl was ready to dance and forget all about the Charlie drama. Maks approached her right away and kissed her lips softly. Meryl giggled. "Careful, there could be people around!" She exclaimed. Maks shrugged and continued to kiss her. They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind them. They turned and saw Sharna standing there. "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily. "You two are together!" Simultaneously, the two love birds blushed. Sharna squealed with excitement. "I have to go tell Paul!" Meryl ran over to go stop her, but Maks pulled her back. "Let her tell her boyfriend so they can talk about how they knew it from the start and blah blah blah," he said. Meryl smiled at him. "You have gone soft!" She said happily. Maks rolled his eyes and led her out from backstage so they could take their places. The music began and Meryl felt herself come to life. She focused on Maks and having fun while dancing with him. It was disney week after all! After the dance ended, Maks hugged her as he always did, but this time it felt much more meaningful. The judges gave nice comments but they received all nines which Meryl was bummed out about. Maks tried to comfort her, but nothing he could say would make her feel better. Soon enough, Charlie approached her and put his arm around her. "Meryl, I'm so sorry for being a jerk, and a horrible friend. You danced amazing, and I think you deserved more than that!" Meryl smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Charlie! I took your comments too hard and acted horrible to you all week," Charlie smiled. "I love you Mer I just don't want to see you get hurt, but Maks is a great guy who cares about you," he said. "I hated being mad at you!" Meryl exclaimed. "Love you too Charles," she added with a grin. After the interviews, Maks took Meryl back to his apartment. "Next week, I'm expecting tens for the tango!" He told her. Meryl laughed. "Got it!" He carried her bridal style into his room and placed her on the bed. Meryl fell asleep thinking about how hard she was falling in love with Maks and also how she was dying to tell him how much she loved him. But, It was the fear of rejection getting in her way of telling him. Maks pulled her closer to him and she sighed contently. "If only he knew," she thought.


	6. Week 6: The Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the other ones. WARNING MATURE CONTENT!! USE CAUTION!

The next morning, Maks woke up before Meryl and smiled at her sleeping figure beside him. He held her tighter to his chest and softly kissed her shoulder blade. Meryl sighed and opened her eyes. "Maks?" "Good morning sleeping beauty," Meryl giggled. "Are you ready to tango?" She asked him. Maks nodded. "I'm so ready to tango!" He replied with a smirk.   
They arrived at the studio and started to stretch. Meryl, being the flexible person she is, slid into a full split and arched her back. Maks stared at her in awe. It secretly was turning him on. He approached her slowly from behind and started to kiss her neck. She moaned with delight and briskly turned her head to face Maks. Immediately, they began a heated make out session. He pushed her up against the wall and Meryl stopped him. "We really need to start the tango, Maks!" Maks rolled his eyes, but agreed that they weren't going to get very much done if they had continued. "Alright babe lets begin," Maks said. First, They did they're little "let's reflect on last weeks dance" bit for the camera. But, Meryl couldn't contain herself and kept staring at Maks' gorgeous features. "Ready to start dancing?" He asked. Meryl, still daydreaming about Maks, wasn't quite paying attention. "Meryl?" "What? Huh?" She looked up in confusion. Maks laughed at her and grabbed her hands to lead her onto the floor. He started to teach her the choreography, but Meryl wasn't feeling it. She kept messing up the same step. Unfortunately the cameras were watching their every move. Meryl quickly became frustrated with herself. Maks did his best to help her but he couldn't comfort her in front of the cameras the way he wanted to. "Meryl, it has to with this!" He said after pointing to her head. "You're telling yourself that you can't do it and I know you're capable of doing it!" Maks also became frustrated that he had to hide his relationship because people can't mind their own business. The feelings of anger built up inside of him and finally we're taken out on Meryl. "Why are you so f$:king timid?" He yelled at her. Meryl's eyes widened. She'd never seen Maks so angry. He charged over to the camera and shut it off. Meryl sighed and ran over to him. "Maks?" She softly asked. Meryl was a bit a taken aback by his actions and stood far away from him. Maks couldn't bear to see how Meryl was looking at him. He was ashamed thinking that he hurt her in any way. On impulse, Maks pulled her closer to him by the waist and fell into her. Shocked, Meryl rubbed his back and whispered sweet compliments in his ear. "Maks please don't be upset, I don't know what you're so upset about, please talk to me," she commanded. At that moment the camera was turned back on. "We do all we can last week and we get f;&king nines!" Maks said. Then he went on swearing and saying things that upset him until he reached the root of all of his frustration. "Phoning in? Did someone really accuse me of phoning in?" Maks asked Meryl. He looked completely defeated. Meryl hated watching him break down like this. "Ok hold my hand," She told him. Instantly, Maks' expression softened. He almost seemed more vulnerable than before. Meryl's influence over him completely changed him. Her hand instinctively grabbed his and squeezed it hard. "The problem is you're questioning yourself and you're not the problem! The problem today is that you're scared," she told him. Maks shot her a confused look. "Scared of what?" He asked. Meryl shrugged. "I don't know, I wish I knew," At that moment, Maks knew that he was more than head over heals for Meryl, he was completely in love with her. "Let's go sit," Meryl suggested. They sat on top of the tables that were in the studio. Maks shook his head. "It's just, I must be the weakest person on this cast," he said. Meryl patted his thigh softly. "Maks, you are an amazing person and dancer! I've learned so much from you because of the hard work you put in everyday and your incredible passion for everything that you do!" Maks smiled at her comment; he just couldn't believe how one person could make him feel so special. He then placed his arm around her, and she rested her head on his lap. Then, a thought crossed through Maks' mind. "Hey, don't even try to pep talk me, I'm pep talking you!" He exclaimed. Meryl smiled. "We can pep talk each other!" Maks stared at her, bewildered at how amazing she was. "Meryl I need to tell you something," he said earnestly. "Babe, can it wait because I'm sort of really feeling a new love for this tango right now!" She said with a smirk. Maks smiled back at her and began to dance with her. They practiced a few more hours before calling it a day.   
After rehearsal, Maks decided to take Meryl somewhere special to profess his love for her. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see!" Maks said excitedly. They pulled up to a beautiful beach, and Meryl squealed with excitement. "Wow this is gorgeous!" She took her hand in Maks' and he led her to the spot where he'd prepared a picnic for them. Meryl felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She was on her dream date with her amazing boyfriend and they were on a beach, alone. Maks smiled at her. "Meryl, I really want to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while," he said. Meryl nodded. "Do tell!" She encouraged him. Maks hesitated but relaxed as soon his eyes met Meryl's. "Meryl Davis, I've fallen head over heals for you, but even those words aren't powerful enough to describe how I feel about you. I'm in love with you and I'm very happy that I've finally gotten the courage to tell you," Meryl smiled from ear to ear after Maks' mini speech. "I love you too, Maks. So so much!" She exclaimed. They kissed passionately and smiled into it. Neither of them remembered being this happy in their entire lifetimes. Except for winning the gold medal of course.   
Show night snuck up on them, and Meryl felt ready to nail the tango. It was their turn to dance, and Maks kissed her forehead before they entered the stage. "I love you, Meryl and I know you can do this," "I love you too," Meryl smiled. She loved hearing those beautiful new words from Maks. The dance began. They both were so invested into it, because the story related to how they were feeling at that moment. The dance finished and they both knew that they'd nailed it. Maks hugged Meryl and spun her around excitedly. The judges were also very excited about it. Their scores shocked them the most, when they finally received a perfect 40. Maks hugged Meryl tightly. "Amazing!" He whispered into her ear. That night, Meryl invited Maks to stay over, to celebrate their perfect score, but this was quite the celebration. They finished what they'd started back at the first rehearsal of the week. Maks pinned Meryl under him and began kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced together. Clothes flew off. Soon enough, it became more then just a heated make out session. It became an expression of love between them. They laid there exploring each other's bodies. Maks slid two fingers inside of Meryl causing Her to moan loud. He pumped them fast inside of her. "Holy shit, I'm close!" Meryl shouted. At that moment he took his fingers out and entered her. When Maks slid into her softly, she moaned lightly. He thrusted slowly until he had Meryl screaming, "faster!" She gasped at the intense pleasure. He was gentle with her, making sure she wouldn't break on him. The last thing he'd want to do is hurt her. But yet again, she surprised him with her sexiness and adventurism. They moved as one, the same way they moved on the dance floor with grace and elegance. Meryl screamed Maks' name as she hit her high. He came down from his shortly after. Maks rolled off of Meryl and laid beside her. "That was amazing," he whispered. Meryl nodded in agreement. "I love you so much," she replied. "I love you too," Maks said. Wrapped in Maks' embrace , Meryl's eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep. Sex truly was the perfect way to celebrate their perfect score.


	7. Week 7: Latin Week

Meryl woke up with her head pressed against Maks' chest and yawned. He felt her breath against his neck and opened his eyes. Maks glanced over at Meryl, "Can every morning be like this?" He asked. Meryl giggled. "I wish it could be," she replied with a sigh. Maks tightened his grip on her and rubbed her back softly. "One day all the mornings will be like this, I promise," he whispered to her. Meryl's heart skipped a beat. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and live happily ever after just like the fairy tales. The thought made her smile and press her lips to Maks'. He grinned after the kiss, "are you ready to salsa?" "I'm going to suck at it!" She exclaimed. "It's a very sexy dance, and I know you're capable of being extremely sexy," Maks said with a smirk. He kissed her cheek while she rolled her eyes. "Well the only exciting part is that I get to be very close with you," Meryl whispered sexily into Maks' ear. Maks' eyes widened. Meryl smirked and kissed his lips slowly, but teasingly. Maks felt himself get hot and placed his hands on Meryl's butt. He hungrily kissed her, and she happily kissed him back. After breaking the kiss, Meryl looked at the clock. "Oh geez we should be getting ready right now!" She exclaimed. Maks groaned and followed her into the kitchen. "We can finish what we started later," Meryl assured him with a wink. Maks smiled at her and hugged her waist from behind. "I love you so much, Meryl Davis," he whispered to her. "and I, you Maksim Chmerkovskiy," Meryl replied with a giggle.  
After breakfast, they headed off to rehearsal. "Alright let's get down to business," Maks said. "Do you know how to salsa?" He asked. "Umm no," Meryl replied sheepishly. Maks started to teach her the dance. "There's a lot of hip action," he explained. "And one, two, three, four," Meryl moved her hips in a circle while rotating her body. Even though she was doing it completely wrong, Maks couldn't help but stare. "What?" Meryl asked. Maks smirked and pulled her towards him. Their lips were just inches apart, but Meryl pulled away. "Cameras!" she mouthed to him. Maks shrugged. At this rate, he just wanted the whole world to know that he was in love with Meryl. He grabbed her hand and started to go over another part of the dance with her. He turned her pretty fast and accidentally twisted her wrist. "Oh frick!" Meryl screamed. Maks stared at her in shock. "Are you alright?" He asked. Meryl nodded. They continued on dancing, but Maks' groin was irritating him. He'd aggravated it during last weeks dance. "Oh baby baby ahh!" He screamed in pain. After moving his leg the wrong way. "Sorry what did I do?" Meryl asked with concern. "You didn't do anything, it's just my stupid groin!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl pulled him into a hug.  
Later that day, the team dance rehearsals began. Both Meryl and Maks were extremely excited about how amazing their team was. As soon as rehearsal started, Meryl felt confident as she spoke up with her ideas. "What if we did one and then we all did a slow?" She asked as she moved her hips. Maks smirked behind her. He couldn't believe Meryl was trying to choreograph a dance. Derek was already coming up with the choreography as they spoke. The pairs split up to work on their solos first. "Maks, what if you dipped me slowly?" She asked. Maks' eyes widened. "Really babe, who are you?" He asked. "It's Latin isn't it?" Meryl asked. Maks pushed her aside and started to choreograph. Meryl watched him and sighed. Then, Derek spoke up with an idea. "What if in the middle of the dance we switched partners for a whole section?" The whole team was in agreement, and they rotated partners. Meryl went to Derek, Danica went to Mark, Amy to Val, and Candace to Maks. Meryl glanced over at Maks who was positioned in front of Candace and her legs were spread on his waist. Meryl felt herself become a little jealous. She strutted over to them to watch what they were doing. Maks placed his hands on Candace's butt and moved his hips in sync with hers. Derek chased after Meryl and tried to get her to come back to working with him. "Meryl, we have to get this done!" He pleaded with her. Meryl shrugged him off and kept watching Maks. "Meryl, Candace is married with children, she has no interest in Maks!" Derek exclaimed. "Who said I was interested in him?" Meryl asked. Derek shrugged. "I'm not into the gossip, but everyone can kind of tell that there's something going on between you two." He said. Meryl relaxed a little and let Maks have his fun with Candace. She giggled with Derek and tried to look the best she could when dancing with him. Maks looked over and saw Meryl dancing with Derek. He felt a pang of jealously hit him. "Alright let's take five!" Derek announced. Meryl walked over to her bag to take a sip of her water bottle. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. "What do you think you're doing?" Maks asked Meryl turned to face him. "I was just enjoying myself like you were with Candace," she said. Maks laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room into the hallway. "What are you doing?" Meryl asked. Maks placed a finger to her lips and pushed her up against the wall. "This," he replied. He kissed her passionately and began a heated make out session. "Mmm babe," Meryl moaned with delight. They continued until their two minutes of bliss were interrupted by the door opening. Maks broke the kiss and they both turned to see the rest of their team staring at them opened mouthed, except for Val who knew all along. "I so called it!" Danica exclaimed. "I knew it!" Amy said excitedly. Mark smiled at her and nodded. "I know, you tried to tell me!" Mark said. Val burst out laughing. Danica elbowed him. "Hey, you knew about this and didn't tell us?!" She exclaimed. "Guilty," he explained. Danica's mouth fell open and playfully punched him in the arm. Meryl and Maks exchanged glances and smirked at everyone's reactions. "Alright love birds, if you're all set then we should get back to work," Derek said. Meryl turned bright red and buried her head in Maks' chest. Maks playfully kissed her forehead and they walked back into rehearsal.  
The next day, Maks, Charlie, Meryl and Sharna flew together to their next stars on ice destination which happened to be Meryl and Charlie's hometown, in Michigan. Maks shifted nervously in his seat as he thought about meeting Meryl's parents. Meryl felt his body shake and placed her hand on his thigh. "Hey Maks, breathe please," she commanded him. Maks exhaled and turned to face her. "Just nerves that's all," he said. Meryl comfortingly stroked his thigh. She took his face in her hands. "Hey, I love you and they will too!" She exclaimed. Then, she pressed her lips to his. "Holy shit I love you so much babe," Maks whispered into her ear. Meryl giggled and kissed him again. Behind them, they heard a groan. "This airplane ride is long enough guys, enough with the PDA!" Charlie exclaimed. Sharna elbowed Charlie in response. "Hey, take a nap or something!" She said. Mockingly, Maks leaned in and gave Meryl a long, passionate kiss. Charlie playfully stuck his tongue out in disgust. The plane landed in the airport and the four of them headed to get their luggage. Meryl spotted her parents, Charlie's parents and also Tannith waiting for them. She smiled and ran over to them. Her dad hugged her tight. "I missed you Merbear!" He exclaimed. "I missed you too dad!" Next, Cheryl greeted her daughter excitedly. "He's really cute!" She whispered to Meryl about Maks. Meryl nodded giddily and ran over to greet Jaqui and Charles Sr. Charlie's face lit up when he saw Tannith and hugged her tightly to his chest. Meryl smiled at the sight and was glad that he was happy. As Charlie kissed Tannith, Meryl playfully stuck her tongue out as Charlie had done on the plane. Charlie rolled his eyes at Meryl and hugged his parents. Meryl walked back over to Maks and took his hand. She led him over to her parents. Maks felt his hands sweat as he was standing face to face with Meryl's parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Maks," she said happily. Cheryl and Paul smiled at Maks. "Hi Maks, it's so great to finally meet you!" Cheryl exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Maks hugged her back and relaxed a little. Paul shook his hand and nodded approvingly. "You're taking care of my Merbear?" He asked Maks. Maks nodded assuringly. "I would never let her get hurt, she's one of the most important people in my life," Meryl blushed at his words. Paul and Cheryl grinned at Maks. "Well we need to get to our hotel!" Meryl explained. "See you tonight for dinner?" Her parents nodded. Maks smirked at Meryl. "What?" She asked. "Merbear?" Maks asked with a laugh. Meryl playfully slapped him.  
Maks checked them into the hotel and led Meryl to the elevators. They arrived at the room and Maks stopped at the door. Meryl shot him a curious look. "Maks? Why is there only one room?" She asked. Maks smirked and opened the door. Meryl gasped at what she saw. The bed was king sized and covered with rose petals. "Oh my gosh Maks!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks shushed her and sat her on the bed with him. "I wanted to finish what we've been starting all week," he explained. "Meryl, I love you," "I love you too," Then, they finished what they'd started ;).  
After their "fun activity", Meryl and Maks got dressed and ready for Meryl's parents house. Cheryl smiled at them as they came to the door. "Hello!" She exclaimed excitedly. Maks looked around curiously as he entered Meryl's childhood home. He adored how cute and comfortable it looked. Then, a man about his age, introduced himself as Meryl's brother Clayton. Maks shook his hand politely. Meryl tugged on Maks' arm. "I want to show Maks my room!" She said. Cheryl nodded. "Ok well dinners almost ready so come down right after," Meryl nodded and led Maks upstairs to her childhood bedroom. It was painted pink and was decorated with wall decals of ice skates and inspirational quotes from famous Olympians. Maks' eyes fell upon Meryl's not one but two trophy displays. One was a shelf that also hung various medals and ribbons that she and Charlie had won, the other was a table that displayed the bigger trophies from the bigger competitions. Meryl sat on her old bed and took a look around. Maks sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "What was that for?" Maks shrugged and replied, "It was for you, because you're incredible," Meryl blushed and took one last look at the room before heading back downstairs with Maks.  
The rest of the week was filled with dance rehearsals and also Meryl showing Maks around her hometown. He marveled at how amazing the cute little town was. Meryl was so comfortable there and Maks had no problem with the thought of moving there with her in the future. On Sunday, Meryl and Charlie were skating in the show and then everyone was flying back on Monday morning. Maks watched as Meryl laced up her skates. "Hey," she said when she saw him. She gave him a quick kiss and continued lacing her skates. "Hey, do you feel ready for this week?" Maks asked. Meryl nodded, they'd been practicing really hard this week. "I'm so ready!" She replied eagerly. Maks kissed her forehead and headed to join Sharna in the audience. Sharna grinned at him and snuggled up against Paul, who had been in town for a choreography job and came to watch the show. Maks' eyes were focused on Meryl as she skated effortlessly. "It's no wonder they won an Olympic medal, they're amazing," he thought. Meryl and Charlie finished their routine and hugged before skating off. "You did great Mer," he said. Meryl smiled at him. "Thanks, you ready for Latin night?" She asked. Charlie nodded. "Oh yes, and I'm so excited to meet Ricky Martin!" He exclaimed. Meryl sighed and took her skates off hastily. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt very hot and uncomfortable. She quickly started to tear up and cry for reasons she didn't understand. Charlie rounded the corner and peered at Meryl. "Oh Meryl," he said sadly. She hadn't noticed him in the doorway and kept crying with her face in her hands. Charlie sighed knowing that he wouldn't be the best one to comfort her. He ran to get Maks. Concerned, Maks rushed into the room and placed his arms around Meryl. "Shh babe, it's ok Meryl," he said soothingly. Meryl fell into his arms and sobbed. Maks couldn't help but feel helpless, since she wasn't talking. "Meryl what's wrong?" He asked. "I- um can't do this anymore," she said in between sniffles. "I'm doing too much and I'm scared that I can't handle it!" Maks sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly. He hated watching her cry, she's the last person he wanted to see cry and lose herself. "No no Meryl you are just fine, you need to allow yourself to be a person, this is what people do. They overwhelm themselves and freak out, but you're an Olympian for Christ's sake! If anyone should handle this, it would be you!" Maks said encouragingly. Meryl sniffled and smiled a little. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Meryl gosh I hate seeing you this way!" Maks replied. Meryl nodded and buried her head in Maks' shoulder and they stayed there just like that.  
The next morning, they took an early flight back to LA. Meryl was asleep with her head on Maks' shoulder. He played with her hair as she slept soundly. The plane landed, but they had to wait to get off until another plane took off. Maks didn't have the heart to wake Meryl, since she looked so peaceful. Suddenly, he heard Meryl's phone go off. He quickly silenced it, but laid eyes on the text that was on the screen. It was from Meryl's doctor. "Your test results are in, call me as soon as you can," Maks read out loud. "Test results?" He asked. "What test results?"  
A few hours later, Meryl and Maks met up with team Loca to rehearse the dance again before dress rehearsal. Maks was unfocused because of the text he saw on Meryl's phone. She didn't seem like there was anything wrong. Meryl smiled at Maks, "hey are you ok?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her cheek. Meryl blushed and took hold of his hands to begin the dance. When the live shows arrived, Maks couldn't take his mind off of Meryl. He was telling Val about what he saw. "It said her test results were in, why wouldn't she tell me if there was something going on?" He asked. Val shrugged. "Maks you don't even know what that means, it could be blood work, or even a physical test that she needs for ice skating," Maks sighed as he saw Meryl walking over to them, fully dressed with her hair and makeup done. She smiled at them. "Hey Maks I'm totally ready to be sexy in the salsa!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Val laughed and patted Maks on the back. "I think she's ok man, don't worry about it," he whispered as he went off to fetch Danica. Maks smirked at Meryl. "You're ready to be sexy huh?" He asked her. "Mhmm I'm soo ready,". Meryl giggled. "Hey it's almost our turn, we should get ready!" She pulled Maks over to the dance floor and they watched their video package. The dance began and Meryl grinded against Maks which made him blush. She truly was sexy in the salsa and even the judges agreed. She beamed at their almost perfect score and hugged Maks tight. He placed his hands on her waist to cover his half naked body. She placed her hands over his and stroked them softly. The team dance was fun but also sad because Amy couldn't dance. As the night ended, Maks took Meryl to his apartment and sat her down on the bed. "Babe, we need to talk," he said. Meryl nodded. "Ok," "when we were on the plane this morning your phone went off and I silenced it since you were sleeping, but I saw the text from your doctor," he said. Meryl looked at the ground. "What test results?" Maks asked. Meryl didn't say anything. Maks sighed and took her face in his hands. He stared straight into her eyes. "Meryl, please if there's something wrong I want to know, I love you so much and I want to help," Meryl looked up at him. "I just don't want you to hate me!" She exclaimed. "I could never hate you Meryl, if there's something wrong with your health then I want to know about it," Maks assured her. "Maks, I'm uhh, I'm pregnant," she said. Maks' eyes widened. "Pregnant?" She nodded in response. "Is it mine?" He asked. "It's yours," Meryl replied. Maks smiled. "Oh Meryl, don't be upset!" He exclaimed. "I know this is unexpected but I've always wanted children and to have one with you is perfect!" He said happily. Meryl's eyes widened. "So you're not mad?" She asked, confused. Maks shook his head. "How could I be mad?" He asked. He hugged her tight to his chest. "I love you so much, Meryl," "I love you too Maks,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me some time to write but I'll work on week 8 soon!


	8. Week 8: An Emotional Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a long chapter and I spent a lot of time on it! So I hope you like it!

One of their most emotional weeks began with immediate morning sickness. Meryl sighed and brushed her teeth. She glanced over at Maks' sleeping figure and climbed back into bed with him. His arm found her waist right away and pulled her body closer to his. Meryl couldn't help but smile. She turned her head and kissed his cheek before falling back asleep. The alarm went off an hour later and Maks stretched out. Meryl rose from bed as well. "Meryl did you get up early?" He asked sleepily. Meryl nodded and giggled. "What?" Maks asked. "It's nothing it's just your morning voice is super sexy," she replied with a smirk. "Oh really? I had no idea you felt that way..." Maks then started to kiss Meryl passionately. She kissed back and ran her hands through his hair. Maks quickly broke the kiss and stared into Meryl's eyes. "Babe why were you up so early?" He asked. "Morning sickness," Meryl replied. "Already?" Maks asked. Meryl nodded. "I guess it starts whenever it wants to," "we need to tell our parents," Maks said. "Yeah I guess, but we should really tell your brother and Charlie first, since they're here," Meryl replied. Maks affectionately stroked her hair. "I get it," he said. "Good," Meryl kissed him and headed off to get ready for rehearsal.   
They arrived at their duet rehearsal with Val and Danica. Danica hadn't arrived yet, so Meryl saw it as the perfect opportunity to tell Val. "Good morning!" Val said with a smile. He approached Meryl and Maks and gave them hugs. "Hi Val," Meryl replied. She hesitated a bit and nudged Maks. Val gave them a weird look. "You guys are acting strange," he said. Maks nodded. "That's because we have some news to share with you," Maks said. Val nodded. "I see, ok out with it," Meryl began talking, "Val don't freak out or anything but umm-" "Danica has a huge crush on you!" Maks interrupted Meryl mid-sentence. Val's eyes widened. "What?!" He asked. Maks nodded. "She's got it bad for you bro, real bad," Meryl rolled her eyes. "Maks can I talk to you in private?" She asked and pulled him by the hand out of the room. "Really Maks? Danica has a huge crush on you? I mean did you really have to say that?" Meryl asked with a look of disgust on her face. Maks shrugged. "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, we should wait until after the show," "But Maks!" Meryl whined. "The longer we wait the longer I have to deal with keeping this awful secret!" Meryl tried to explain her point. "Awful secret?" Maks questioned. "People aren't supposed to get pregnant out of wedlock, it's frowned upon!" Meryl whispered. Maks' eyes widened and he chuckled. "You did not just say that," Meryl blushed and pouted. "It's not good!" She defended herself. Maks took hold of her hands. "Babe, nowadays people have babies when they're not married, welcome to 2014!" Meryl groaned and rushed back into the studio. She spotted Danica who unfortunately was in an awkward conversation with Val. "Danica, it's ok just tell me if you have feelings for me, I won't judge you!" Val assured her. Maks bit his lip nervously. Meryl smirked at him. "Probably shouldn't have said that Maks!" She scolded.   
"Val I don't understand where this is coming from?" Danica asked, clearly confused, "I mean yes you're cute and all but I'm not interested in you like that!" Val smirked. "Well that's not what I heard!" He said. "What did you hear?" Danica asked. "I heard that you have a huge crush on me and you got it real bad!" Val replied. "Who told you that?" She questioned. "He did!" Val answered while pointing to Maks. Danica rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know why Maks said that!" She replied. Then Meryl jumped in, "He was covering for me!" She explained. Danica and Val shot her confused looks. "I'm pregnant with Maks' child,"  
Val and Danica's mouths dropped open. "I'm sorry what?" Danica asked. "You got her pregnant?!" Val exclaimed at Maks. Maks shrugged. "I don't know man, I really don't know what happened!" "Wow nice going Maks, and there's this thing called protection so you use it!" Val added. Maks nodded and sighed. "I know we screwed up but hey I'm going to be a father and you're going to be an uncle!" Val smiled. "Well I guess we'll do this together then," he said. "My son will have a little playmate!" Danica exclaimed. They laughed and started working on their samba duet.   
Later that day, Maks and Meryl began rehearsing their rumba. "I got to fix my hair hold on a second!" Meryl said. Maks laughed and waited for her to be done. Meryl out her hair into a bun and spun around in her dress. "Ok!" She said. Maks took a look at her and smiled. "You look cute, ok let's do rumba!" He began teaching her the dance which was very emotional. "This dance is about using your vulnerability and emotion," Maks said. Meryl nodded. "I get it, it's just different from anything we've done before," she said. "It's very aggressive," Maks agreed. Meryl whimpered as she felt her head start to pound in pain. Her migraine headache was getting worse. Damn pregnancy. Maks rushed over to her, concerned. "Babe is everything ok?" He asked. Meryl shook her head slowly. Maks quickly picked her up and sat her down on the chairs. He rubbed her shoulders softly. "I have such a headache!" Meryl complained. Maks sighed and kissed her forehead. He gave her some Motrin to help. Meryl smiled at him in gratitude and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," Maks replied with a grin. They continued to rehearse their sexy and emotional rumba. Meryl loved to showcase her emotions with Maks. They truly were expressed in the dance. Maks enjoyed watching Meryl thrive in the emotional aspect of the dance. He started to work more with her on the technique. He whipped her around aggressively in the turns. "See how it's really aggressive?" He asked with his hand still on her neck. Meryl nodded slowly. Concerned, Maks looked her in the eyes. "Are you ok? Was I too hard on you?" Meryl giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine," she assured him. Maks nodded and hugged her tightly to his chest. As they finished the dance, Maks grinned in awe of how much they'd accomplished. They gathered their stuff and headed into the hallway. Maks stopped short, "I'm proud of you babe," he said with a smile. "Thanks, but I do have an amazing teacher!" Meryl replied. Maks blushed and pulled her towards him. He placed his lips on hers and lightly pushed her against the wall. She kissed back and moaned in delight. "mmm don't stop," she whispered. They continued with their heated make out session until they heard someone loudly clearing their throat. Maks broke the kiss and turned to see who was there. Sure enough, it was Val and Charlie, both open mouthed. Meryl giggled at their shocked expressions. Val snapped out of the shock and rolled his eyes. "Real classy guys!" He exclaimed. "That's what got you into this mess in first place!" Val added and pointed to Meryl's stomach. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What mess?" He asked. Meryl put her head down in embarrassment. Charlie slowly approached her. He lifted her chin with his finger. "Meryl, tell me what happened," Meryl sighed. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled, too low for anyone to hear. "What?" Charlie asked. "I'm umm pregnant," Meryl said sheepishly. Charlie's eyes widened and he gaped at her. "You're what?" He asked. "IM FREAKING PREGNANT CHARLIE OK?!" Meryl shouted at him in disgust. She then pulled Maks' arms off of her waist and stormed out of the studio with hot tears running down her cheeks. Charlie turned to Maks. "How could you get her pregnant?" He asked. "Sweet, innocent, little Meryl and you got her pregnant!" Charlie exclaimed. Maks shrugged. "Look, I'm really sorry! It was just as shocking to me as it was to you!" Maks replied. Charlie shook his head. "Did you use protection?" He asked. Maks nodded. "Of course we did!" "Then how exactly did that happen?" Val asked. Maks shook his head. "I- I don't really know but I need to go make sure my girlfriend is okay," he said and ran out of the studio to find Meryl.   
He spotted her sitting on the curb with her head in her hands. Instinctively he rushed over to her and threw his arms around her. She fell into him with a loud sob. Maks bit his lip. Meryl was the last person he wanted to see cry. He hated watching the girl he loved cry her eyes out over something he did. Maks stroked her stomach softly and whispered, "Meryl please talk to me, please don't cry," Meryl looked up at Maks who was on the verge of tears himself. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and stroked his face with her hands. "It's just, I can't believe this happened," Meryl said weakly. "It broke my heart when Charlie looked at me like that after I told him," she added. "Meryl-" Maks started but she stopped him. "Is that how my parents are going to look at me too?" She asked sadly. Maks shook his head. "If they love you, then they'll accept it for what it is," he said encouragingly. Meryl forced a small smile. "Thanks for comforting me, but can we go home now? We have a flight tomorrow morning," she said. Maks laughed and carried her into the car.   
The next morning, they flew to the next stop on the stars on ice tour. On the plane, Meryl sat next to Maks and buried her head in his chest. Maks sighed and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her back softly. Meryl still felt horrible about the whole situation and was not looking forward to meeting with her parents later to explain everything. She tried replaying the rumba steps in her head and decided to channel these emotions during the dance. Charlie stared at Meryl who looked totally defeated. He couldn't help but blame himself for her sadness. "I'm a horrible best friend," he said sadly to Sharna. Sharna looked up from her magazine. "What?! Charlie you're a great friend to Meryl!" She exclaimed. Charlie shook his head. "No I'm not," Sharna studied Charlie's facial expression. He seemed so sad and defeated, which was not like him at all. "Ok spill it Charles, whats going on?" She asked. Charlie sighed. "She's pregnant and when she told me I totally freaked out and made her upset," he said. Sharna didn't reply. She looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Charlie lightly tapped her on the cheek. "Sharna?" "She's pregnant?!" Sharna exclaimed in shock. Charlie nodded. "Maks claimed they used protection but something must've happened," he explained. "Oh gosh, no wonder why poor Meryl looks depressed!" Sharna exclaimed sadly. "Yeah she does and it's all my fault," Charlie said with shame. Sharna patted his shoulder. "You can make it up to her," she assured him.   
They arrived at the hotel and had some downtime. Charlie used it to figure out how to fix things with Meryl. Then, an idea came into his head. He grabbed his phone and dialed Tanith's number. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey it's me," Charlie replied. "Oh hey babe what's up?" "I umm sort of have a problem," he heard Tanith sigh on the other end. "Is it Meryl again?" She asked. "How did you guess?" "You're talking in your down in the dumps voice," Tanith replied. Hearing that made Charlie chuckle a little at how well she knew him. "Well she's pregnant and I sort of overreacted when she told me," Charlie told her. There was silence on the other end. "Tanith?" "I'm here but I'm in shock," she replied. "Meryl's pregnant, but who?" Tanith asked. "Maks," Charlie answered. Tanith laughed. "I should've guessed," "well she's really pissed at me! Help!" Charlie pleaded. "Just talk to her, alone and tell her how you really feel about what happened. You know how Meryl appreciates a real heart to heart especially from Charlie white," Tanith said. Charlie relaxed. "Thanks Tanith that is the perfect advice," "well I try my best!" "I love you so much," Charlie told her. "I love you too, now go talk to Meryl!" Charlie smiled as they hung up the phone. An idea popped into his head and he ran towards Meryl's room.   
Meryl brushed her hair about two hundred strokes before she was finally satisfied. She couldn't help but be depressed. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep the previous night. Suddenly, There was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Maks, she walked over to it. When she saw Charlie behind the door she sighed and let him in. "Meryl I want you not to say a word and let me take you somewhere," he said. Meryl slowly nodded and took his hand as he led her out of the room. A few minutes later, they arrived at the ice rink that they'll be performing at that night. "Charlie why did you take me here?" Meryl asked curiously. Charlie sat down next to her. "This is our home and where we share things together," he said. "I want to talk to you," "about what?" Meryl asked. "About this pregnancy thing," Meryl nodded and listened to him. "I'm sorry, I should've let you explain it, and I reacted totally wrong," Charlie said. "I'm such a horrible best friend," Meryl shook her head. "Charlie White! Don't you ever say that again!" She scolded. "You're an amazing best friend and I love you no matter how you react to my crazy problems!" Charlie laughed. "Mer I'm just concerned, that's all. I'm protective of you because I love you too much and I don't want you to be hurt," "I just wish this didn't have to happen," Meryl said with a sigh. Charlie nodded. "Hey, everything happens for a reason and I promise I'll be there for you and Maks every step of the way, as will Tanith," he promised. Tears filled Meryl's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered and fell into Charlie's embrace. Charlie rubbed her back. "Gosh Mer I just don't want you to be hurt, I can't lose you!" he exclaimed. Meryl pulled away and looked straight at Charlie. "Don't worry Charles, I'll be just fine," she said with a smile. "I'm just not looking forward to telling my parents tonight," Meryl added. "Hey I'll be there with you, I promise," Charlie assured her.   
Their show that night went amazing as usual, and Meryl shivered nervously after it ended. Charlie calmed her. "It's all going to be ok," He took Meryl by the arm and led her out to where their parents and Maks were sitting. Jaqui smiled at them both, but her facial expression turned to a concerned one as soon as she saw Meryl. "Mer is everything alright?" She asked. Meryl shook her head. Maks placed his arm protectively around her. Paul and Cheryl faced their daughter. They looked concerned as well. Cheryl stroked Meryl's forehead. "Meryl tell us what's wrong, please," she pleaded. There was silence for a few seconds until Meryl spoke up. "You're going to hate me," she said weakly. Her parents took a look at their daughter who definitely wasn't her normal bubbly self. "Meryl, we could never hate you," Paul assured her. "Maybe not me but you might hate Maks," Meryl said sadly. Maks' eyes widened. "Now why would we hate Maks? You love him so much, Meryl, I could never hate someone that makes you so happy!" Cheryl said. "Even if I tell you that I'm pregnant," Meryl said with shame. The moment of silence lasted a minute until Cheryl looked up with tears in her eyes. "You mean I'm going to be a grandmother?" She asked. Meryl nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I guess," Paul patted his wife on the back. "Meryl, why are you upset?" He asked. "This is a happy occasion!" Jaqui and Charles both smiled and congratulated them. Meryl looked confused. "Wait you're not mad?" She asked. Paul chuckled. "Meryl, you're twenty seven, not sixteen! You're at the age that people usually start having children and starting families," he said. "But we're not married?!" Meryl exclaimed. "Hey if you're in love then that's all that matters," Cheryl said. Meryl grinned. Maks smiled at her and said, "I've never been happier in my life!" Hearing those words caused Meryl to blush deeply which led to laughter among everyone.   
On Sunday morning, Maks flew back to LA with Sharna while Charlie and Meryl had to do another show that night. Val picked him up at the airport and drove him home. "Val?" Maks asked. "Yeah?" "What do you think of me proposing to Meryl?" "Right now?" "No, but eventually," "I think if she makes you happy then you should seal the deal," "alright then, can we take a detour?" Maks asked. "To where?" "The jewelry store," They arrived at the jewelry store and were staring at the beautiful rings in the display case. "What about something traditional like a diamond?" Val suggested. Maks nodded. "Maybe but I want it to be special because she's a special girl," Then it caught his eye, an amethyst ring. It was beautiful and glittered in the light. The silver band was thin and had little diamonds pressed inside of it. The stone was circular shape and a gorgeous purple color that Maks knew Meryl would love. "It's perfect," he said to his brother. Val nodded. "She will love it," he agreed. After purchasing the ring, Maks and Val headed back to their apartment and then to the studio for duet rehearsal without Meryl. After a couple hours of practicing, Maks decided that it was time for a break and he'd return with Meryl to finish rehearsing. The airport was packed with people, but Maks spotted Meryl and Charlie right away. They walked towards him and Meryl flew into his arms excitedly. "Hi!" She exclaimed with a smile. Maks grinned. He was so happy to see Meryl back to her old self.   
The show finally arrived and Maks and Meryl prepared for their rumba. Meryl couldn't wait to let all of her emotions out from this week on the dance floor. They began the dance and glided across the floor. Meryl felt herself strongly connected to Maks throughout the whole dance. She sighed contently as it ended and whispered "I love you," to Maks. He kissed her cheek softly in response. The judges were quite picky about the rumba content not being all there, but one comment kind of got on Meryl's nerves. "You're feet were completely sickled on top of each other!" Abby lee Miller exclaimed. Meryl pretended to laugh but inside she was angry. She'd taken ballet for years, she obviously would know if her feet were sickled. Maks groaned and had no problem speaking his mind. "I honestly don't care for anything she has to say!" He exclaimed. "Aww Maksie!" Erin scolded him. But he didn't care. He only wanted Meryl to receive the praise she deserved because she was truly amazing. The dance duet didn't go as well as planned, and the judges got on them for it. Both Maks and Val had enough with Abby lee and kept complaining about her even after the show. "She is horrible!" Maks complained. "I know she criticizes them but they're not dancers!" Val replied. Meryl giggled at them. She too was pissed about Abby's comments but didn't want to complain out loud. "Oh so you think this is funny?" Maks asked her. "Well you guys are funny," she said with a laugh. Maks kissed her playfully and rolled his eyes. "she's just a rude person!" He said. Meryl nodded. "Trust me I know!" "Hey, do you want to come home with me tonight?" Maks asked. "Val is flying to New York so that means we'll be alone," A smirk formed on Meryl's face. "I'd love to," she replied and took Maks' hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on chapter nine to hopefully post by Wednesday!


	9. Week 9: American Icons Week

Meryl awoke in Maks' arms, her favorite place to be. She drew closer to him and softly stroked his hands. "Meryl?" Maks said sleepily. She kissed him passionately in response and he kissed back enthusiastically. "Mmm. Babe did you sleep well?" Maks asked. "I slept as much as I could, considering last nights activities kept us up late," Meryl replied. A smirk formed on Maks' lips as he recounted the previous nights fun. "Rehearsals not until one so do you wanna get breakfast?" Maks suggested. Meryl nodded and snuggled into Maks. "Yeah but can we stay here for a while?" She asked. "there's no place I'd rather be," Maks replied. They laid there for awhile discussing matters about the baby. "Charlie and I will have to take next season off," "well perfect then you can come back to New York with me!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl smiled. "That sounds great," Then a thought crossed her mind. "We haven't thought of any names yet!" "We've got plenty of time for that Meryl!" "I like Adrian and it's a unisex name!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks smiled at her. "I think whatever you come up with is perfect!" He said and kissed her softly. "I can't believe The finals are next week!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl nodded. "I know and I'm really sad that this is going to be over," she pouted. Maks laughed and pulled her towards him. "This is only the beginning," he whispered.   
Meryl relished the thought of spending the rest of her life with Maks. She knew that it was inevitable since she was carrying their child. But oh frick, she loved him. She'd never loved another as much as she loved him, maybe because she was not only in love but also infatuated by him. When he told her he loved her, she could tell by the way he looked at her that he wholeheartedly meant it. Even when he fucked her, he did it with love, passion and appreciation. He knew what made her come and also what made her completely crazy for him. And when they danced, well that was a whole new scene. The passion and the chemistry they shared was everything and completely real. Lost in her thoughts, Meryl was completely unaware of the man behind her. He trailed kisses down her back causing her to break out of her fantasies into reality. "Mmm Maks what are you doing?" "We have to get up now babe," he told her. Meryl groaned and sat up in bed. Maks followed and drew her close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You can go take a shower, and I'll try to think of ideas for the jive since it's been a few weeks since we've done an upbeat American ballroom dance," Maks said. Meryl shook her head. She pulled him by the arm out of the bed. "Or we could save a little time and you could tell me all about the jive," Meryl suggested with a smirk. Maks' eyes widened and followed her into the bathroom.   
Rehearsal was a little tenser than normal since Maks couldn't figure out the choreography. "Help me please," he pleaded with Meryl. Eyeing the cameras, Meryl knew she couldn't help him because she was supposed to be the naive student who knew nothing about ballroom dance. "I can't help you! I'm sorry!" Meryl explained with an awkward giggle. Maks groaned and showed Meryl a step in the jive. "You don't feel steady! Are you balanced?" He asked. Meryl nodded slowly, unsure if she should tell the truth. "Meryl you don't look very comfortable!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl sighed and tried to collect her thoughts. "That's because you're making me nervous!" She whispered. Maks sighed and lightly pushed her away from him. He paced around the room in circles. "Maks, you're making me very, very nervous!" Meryl exclaimed. After hearing those words, Maks approached Meryl and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. They continued unsteadily working on the dance until Maks' mic pack came loose. He groaned and pulled it off angrily. Meryl shied away from it and cowered a little. She'd never seen Maks so fired up and angry. Tears filled her eyes. "Stupid hormones," she muttered to herself before turning her own mic pack off. Maks sat on the bench in silence. Meryl approached him, teary eyed and confused. He bit his lip as he saw her expression and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Meryl please don't cry," he pleaded. Meryl sniffled and looked up at him. "It's the stupid hormones!" She wailed. Maks chuckled a little causing Meryl to laugh. He wiped her tears away with his sleeve and sighed. "Let's try a new approach," he suggested. Meryl nodded. "It's much more fun when you know the steps!" She exclaimed and started dancing around the room. Maks smiled at her and joined her crazy dance. They laughed and decided to take a little break. Meryl sat down on the ground and checked her phone. There was a text from Charlie. She opened it and gasped. Maks rushed to her side. "What is it?" He asked. Meryl was speechless so she handed him her phone so he could read it.   
Charlie: I'm going to propose to Tanith in Hawaii.   
Maks grinned. "Well that's great!" He exclaimed. Meryl nodded with a smile. "I'm so excited for them!" Maks bit his lip as he watched Meryl excitedly text Charlie back. He hoped it would be this exciting when he proposed to her. Except, he didn't know when or where. He'd only known Meryl for eleven weeks and fell for her the first second he met her. In his heart he knew it didn't matter how long they've been together. But his head was telling him otherwise. Charlie and Tanith had been dating for years before Charlie was going to pop the question. What if it was too soon for Meryl and Maks to tie the knot? Meryl looked up from her phone. She noticed Maks tuning out and very deep in thought. "Maks?" She asked. "Huh?" He was broken away from his concerns and brought into eye contact with the woman he loved. "Are you ok?" Meryl asked with a giggle. In response, Maks looked Meryl up and down and beamed from ear to ear. He wanted to slap himself for ever second guessing anything, this was true love and he knew that he couldn't screw this up. Maks nodded and said, "I am great babe, as long as I'm with you," His words brought a smile across her face and she pulled him towards her and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered which made Maks smile even more.   
Sharna and Charlie were rehearsing their dances until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sharna shouted in her heavy Australian accent. Charlie laughed and she playfully elbowed him. The door opened and the pair was greeted by a smiling Meryl and Maks. "Is Charles here?" Maks playfully asked. Sharna laughed and gestured towards Charlie who was going over the steps. Meryl spotted him and ran towards him at a great speed. Charlie was caught by surprise when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back. "Oh Meryl," he said with a chuckle. "I'm so happy for you," she replied and squeezed him tighter. Charlie coughed. "Meryl you're going to suffocate me!" Meryl released her hold on him. "Sorry I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed. Then, they heard Maks behind them. He patted Charlie on the back. "That's really great man, I'm excited for you!" He said. They heard Sharna clearing her throat behind them. They turned and looked at her who was wearing a confused expression. "Do you guys know something I don't?" She asked. Maks nodded. Meryl giggled. Charlie shrugged and stared at the ground. He nudged Meryl. "You tell her," "Me? Why me?" She protested. "Just do it Mer!" "Ok fine," Meryl grumbled. "Charlie's going to propose to Tanith!" She exclaimed excitedly. Sharna's mouth dropped open. "Charlie?! That's amazing!" She said. She ran towards him and hugged him. The four of them laughed and danced around the room until Meryl decided that she should go work on her waltz technique. Charlie and Sharna each gave her a kiss on the cheek before she ran off with Maks.   
Later that day, Meryl sat in her bedroom reading one of the many baby books that Danica had given her as a gift. She heard the front door open and quickly looked up from her book. The sound of footsteps drew closer and Meryl felt butterflies as soon as she saw who was at her bedroom door. "Well hello there Maks!" She exclaimed happily. He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes fell on what Meryl was reading. "A baby book?" He asked. She nodded and took out her highlighter to highlight something in the book. Maks leaned towards her and peeked over her shoulder. "If you have an amazing husband to support you then it will make life much easier with a child," Maks read aloud. "Why did you highlight that?" He asked. Meryl giggled. "I'm making a checklist! I know you're not my husband but I thought boyfriend could count too because you are absolutely amazing!" She said and placed a kiss on his lips. Maks laughed at her enthusiasm. "Actually, that is the perfect introduction to what I want to talk to you about!" Meryl's eyes widened. "You want to talk to me about how amazing you are?" She asked. Maks shook his head. "No about the husband thing," "oh ok then," "Meryl, how would you feel about marriage?" Maks asked nervously. Meryl stared at him blankly. "Wait do you mean right now?" She asked. "No of course not! I mean if we were to be married eventually, how would you feel?" Meryl thought about Maks' words. "I can't think of any other way I'd want to spend my life," she said honestly. "As long as you're always in it, Maks and as long as we stay in love for the rest of our lives, then my life will be perfect!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks kissed her forehead. "Well alright then," he said.   
Maks woke up the next morning in bed with Meryl which was becoming the usual routine lately and he didn't mind it one bit. He yawned and stretched out his arms until his eyes fell on sleeping Meryl. She looked so beautiful to him just laying there. He wanted to kiss her right then, but he didn't want to wake her up. Then, Maks heard a faint yawn and met eyes with Meryl. "Good morning sunshine!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek. Maks shook his head. "What?" Meryl asked. He placed his hands onto her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Meryl giggled as they pulled away and snuggled into Maks' chest. "You're such a flirt!" She exclaimed. Maks rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know but it makes you crazy," he replied with a smirk. Meryl playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "What time does your flight leave?" Maks asked. Meryl thought for a second. "I think twelve," she said. "Mine leaves at three so I'll meet you at the studio we're rehearsing in at four thirty?" Maks asked. Meryl nodded. "Then we'll have about three hours to rehearse," she said. With a groan, she rose from the bed to get dressed.   
Meryl and Charlie departed from LAX on a short flight to San Jose. When they landed, Meryl received a text from Maks.   
Maks: Hey babe make sure you call the doctor, he left a message on your answering machine after you left.   
Meryl: ok! I'll call him later!   
Charlie shot Meryl a confused look. "Everything ok?" He asked. Meryl nodded. "Yeah just doctors appointments and stuff!" She told him. Charlie nodded. "Well if there's anything I can do then let me know!" Meryl smiled at him. "Just keep being my sweet and amazing best friend then everything will be ok!" she exclaimed. Charlie smiled back. "I can definitely do that!" They headed off to their hotel and got ready for dance rehearsal. A car picked them up to take them to the studio. Meryl sighed contently when she saw Maks standing in the room. He gave her a quick hug and began stretching next to her. Meryl gave him a weak smile and continued her stretching. There was a knock at the door and Maks saw Charlie standing in the doorway. He approached him quietly. "I got your text, what's up?" Charlie asked. "I want to marry her," Maks told him. Charlie's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. Maks nodded. "I'm so in love with her that it's eating me up inside because I know that I need to be with her forever;" Charlie grinned. "That's exactly how I feel about Tanith," he said, then blushed as he thought of her. "What do I do?" Maks asked. Charlie shrugged. "Well I know for a fact that you guys will definitely make the finals next week because you're awesome! So I say win or lose you propose to her right after it's all over because it will be totally special!" He suggested. Maks smiled. "That's perfect! Thanks Charles!" "Anytime Maksim!" Maks reentered the room to a confused Meryl. "What did Charlie want?" She asked. "Oh uhh he just wanted to know where Sharna was, she was in the bathroom," Maks explained. "Oh ok then well let's get to it then!" Meryl exclaimed. She kissed his forehead and pulled him out onto the floor to practice.   
A few hours later, it was time for the stars on ice show. Maks enjoyed tagging along because he loved watching Meryl in her element. She loved it so much and was completely perfect at it. He watched the other skaters perform also and took a liking to Jeremy Abbott who was a good friend of Meryl and Charlie's. When he took the ice, his routine was amazing, but Maks wasn't focused on the skating, it was the song. Latch by Sam Smith, the acoustic version. He listened to the words and tears filled his eyes because all he thought about was Meryl. Then it came to him. The freestyle. It was the perfect song to use for it! Maks knew Meryl would love it to and planned on surprising her with it next week.   
The live show was coming close and Meryl and Maks we're rehearsing non stop as much as they could. Meryl sighed after another long day of rehearsing and fell down onto the hotel bed. Maks smirked at her and laid down next to her. "You're doing incredible, babe." He told her. "Thanks," "my flight leaves early tomorrow morning," Maks said. Meryl nodded. "I wish I could see you on Sundays," she said sadly. "I know I hate being away from you for even a second," he replied. Maks got up from the bed but Meryl pulled him back. "Can you stay?" She asked. Maks nodded and kissed her before drifting off to sleep. The next morning Meryl woke up alone. She sighed and spotted a note on the table. "Meryl, I didn't want to wake you but I'll call as soon as I land. I love you princess. Love Maks." Meryl smiled at the note and laughed when she saw that Maks added a drawing of her as a princess. On cue, her phone rang. "Well you're quite the artist!" Meryl answered the phone with a giggle. "Well you do bring out my creative side," Maks replied. Meryl laughed. "One of the many reasons why I love you," she told him. "Oh and what would those many reasons be?" Maks asked. "I made a list, I'll show you later," she promised. "You and your lists," "hey! They're an effective way of thought processing!" "You're a trip Meryl Davis!" "As are you Maksim!" "I guess that's why we click so easily," Maks suggested. "Yeah that's definitely why!" Meryl said. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh geez I gotta go or I'll be late for breakfast with Charlie!" She said. "Alright well tell him I said hi!" Maks said. "I love you," "I love you too!" "Bye!" Meryl hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She tucked the note into her bag and headed to breakfast with Charlie. They chatted about the baby and also the upcoming proposal. "So how are you going to do it?" Meryl asked. Charlie shrugged. "I'm thinking of ways," he said. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Hey if someone was proposing to you then how would you want it?" He asked. Meryl thought for a moment. All she could think about was a fantasy of Maks proposing to her in the future. The thought made her blush. "I'd want it to be really special, something that describes us and our relationship, but also something that describes what I love about him and everything I love about him," she kept babbling on, thinking of Maks. Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh dear," he muttered under his breath. "She's got it as bad as he does!" The night came upon them, and Meryl called Maks to tell him she was at the airport ready to fly back. The answering machine picked up which worried Meryl a little. Maks always answered his phone, especially if she called him. She sighed and left a quick message for him. Just then, Charlie approached her. "Hey Mer our flights delayed until one in the morning!" He exclaimed angrily. Meryl rose up from the bench. "I'm sorry what?" She asked. "Our flight is delayed," Charlie repeated. Meryl's cheeks grew hot. "No I don't think so! I've been spending way too much time with Maks to let that happen!" She exclaimed. Charlie gaped at her as she charged up to the desk. "Excuse me? Can you find us another flight please because we need to get back to LA asap! " Meryl demanded with a hint of attitude in her voice. She felt bad for sounding like that but she needed to get back to see Maks and make sure he was ok. The man at the desk nodded. "Miss Davis, we found you another flight leaving in twenty minutes!" He said. Meryl sighed of relief. "Thank you sir," She walked back over to Charlie and said, "let's go they're going to change our luggage and we're leaving in twenty!" Charlie's jaw dropped. "Wow Meryl what's gotten into you?" He asked. "Maks. Maks has gotten into me!" She exclaimed. Charlie laughed. They arrived at LAX a short time later and Meryl called Maks again. Still no answer. She sighed and looked over at Charlie. "He's not answering his phone," she said, concerned. "Maybe he's in rehearsal, now come on the car is waiting for us," Charlie replied. Meryl followed him into the car and heard her phone go off. She answered it quickly only to see that it was Val, asking if she'd seen or heard from Maks. Meryl sighed. "No I haven't heard from Maks, not since this morning," she told him. "I haven't seen him or heard from him all day!" Val replied. "Do you think he's ok?" Meryl asked. "His plane landed and he got off the plane and was supposed to drive himself home, but I haven't seen him," Val replied nervously. "You don't think he's hurt?" Meryl asked. "It's Maks we're talking about!" Val said. "I guess you're right, I know he'll call when he's done with whatever he's doing," "ok well call me if you hear anything?" Val told her. "Same with me," Meryl hung up and sighed. Charlie put his arm around her. "Don't worry Mer he'll turn up eventually," he assured her. Meryl sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They arrived at Meryl's apartment first, but Charlie insisted upon staying with her until she found Maks. "You're going to drive yourself crazy!" He'd told her with a laugh. Meryl forced a little smile in response. She paced around the apartment until Charlie couldn't stand watching it anymore and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to her bed. "Meryl you need to sleep," he said. "I can't and won't sleep without knowing Maks is ok," she responded. "I'll wake you up if there's any news ok?" Charlie promised. Meryl nodded and yawned. "Hey if he doesn't show up by tomorrow then I'll do the dances with you!" Charlie exclaimed. Meryl laughed sleepily and slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep.   
Meryl woke up the next morning with a sigh. She got up from her bed and heard footsteps coming towards her room. "Charlie?" She called out. She heard a chuckle and "I'm not Charlie," Meryl turned around and sighed of relief when she saw Maks in her doorway. She ran into his arms and held onto him tight. "Maks what happened? Where were you all day yesterday? You had Val and I worried sick!" Maks chuckled and sat her down sideways on his lap. "I got into a little car accident," he explained. Meryl's eyes widened. "Are you ok?" She asked. Maks nodded. "I'm fine, but my car got a little damaged so I had to take it to get repaired. And let me tell you there's a long wait and absolutely no cell reception!" He said. Meryl slapped him playfully. "Really? You couldn't find a pay phone or anything?" She asked. Maks rolled his eyes. "That's ok as long as you're ok," Meryl kissed him softly and said, "I have to tell you something!" She then proceeded to tell him the story of their flight being delayed and how she demanded a new one. Maks beamed throughout the whole story, clearly proud that Meryl learned something from him. He kissed her after she finished and she laughed. "Hey Meryl, I should probably tell you that Charlie is a asleep on the couch," Maks said. Meryl walked over to the couch and hit Charlie with a pillow to wake him up. "hey!" He protested. Meryl shrugged. Charlie sat up. "We gotta go to camera blocking now," he said after looking at the clock. Maks nodded. "Yeah that's also why I came over here, to tell Meryl that it's almost time," Meryl felt a funny feeling in her stomach she ran over to the bathroom quickly and threw up. Charlie made a bit of a disgusted face. "Is she ok?" He asked. Maks nodded. "Morning sickness, damn pregnancy," he replied. Charlie laughed as Meryl walked back into the room. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. Maks placed his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "It's alright babe, don't worry about it," he muttered to her. Meryl nodded and took Maks' hand and led him and Charlie to the car.  
The live show was a bit more stressful than usual because they had to perform two dances. Meryl couldn't help but be a little nervous as they headed to get their results. "Meryl and Maks, you're in jeopardy," Tom announced. Meryl sighed nervously as Maks squeezed her tight. Maks, wasn't nervous about getting eliminated, he was way more nervous about the proposal next week. Win or lose, Charlie had told him. "Meryl don't worry just make sure you kill it tonight!" Maks said. Meryl nodded. "Of course I will," she replied with a smile. When it was their turn to jive, Meryl felt herself come to life during the dance, she had fun doing it and enjoyed it with Maks. He picked her up and hugged her tight after it was over. "You know you look pretty sexy as Elvis," Meryl whispered to him as they walked up the stairs for their scores. They received a forty which made Maks very excited, so he danced around the room, making Erin and Meryl laugh. The waltz though, was complete perfection. Meryl felt like she was in one of those country movies dancing with the love of her life. Maks laughed after she told him that. "You're amazing," he said. When it came down to it, Charlie and Meryl were put up against each other at the end. Meryl felt so angry that the show had done that to them. When they announced that Charlie was leaving the show, Meryl had tears in her eyes as Maks hugged her tightly. But on bright side of things, "We did it we made the finals!" She exclaimed into Maks' ear. "I knew we would," he replied before they ran over to hug Charlie and Sharna. "I'm so sorry, Charlie!" Meryl whispered. "Don't worry about it!" He replied. "Just make sure you win!" Meryl laughed at his comment. She was sad to see him go, but was ready to win in the finals. "I'm totally ready!" She exclaimed to Maks after the show was over. "Me too," Maks replied thinking only about how he was going to pop the question Tuesday night after the finals.


	10. Week 10: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and Maks prepare for the finals, and the moment of truth comes at the end. Will they win Dancing with the Stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERES SOME SERIOUS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!! Well it's not really serious..but um it's my attempt at serious, descriptive smut.

"It's finals week!" Meryl exclaimed loudly the next morning. Maks rolled over in bed and groaned. "It sure is!" He exclaimed sleepily. Meryl smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am so excited for the freestyle!" She said happily. Maks pulled her back in for another kiss. "Mmm me too," he replied. His eyes were set on his sock drawer, the one drawer Meryl didn't open which is why he hid the black velvet box inside. Maks thought deeply about how the proposal was going to go. But if they won, would Meryl think it's just a spur of the moment thing? Maks contemplated his options until Meryl interrupted his thoughts. "So what do you think?" She asked him, her eyes full of enthusiasm. "What do I think of what?" Maks asked. "Of what I just told you," "I'm sorry babe, I must've zoned out?" Meryl laughed. "I figured," she said. Maks placed his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry, tell me again!" Maks said. "Ok, I was wondering what you would think about doing a contemporary freestyle," Meryl said. A smile formed across Maks' face. He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips with a laugh. "I'm way ahead of you," he said. "Well great!" Meryl exclaimed. "Let's get to rehearsal because I'm so excited!" Maks laughed at Meryl's cute excitement. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm kind of glad the tour is over so now we can have more time together," Meryl said. Maks nodded. "Me too, it's much less stressful this way," Then, he took her hand and led her to the car to go to the studio. When they arrived, they spotted James and Peta in one of the studios, practicing their tango. They watched curiously as James playfully slapped Peta's butt and basically had his hands all over her. Meryl turned to Maks. "Is this what we look like to other people?" She asked. Maks shrugged. "I sure hope not," "Well they did catch us making out in the hallway," Meryl said with a giggle. "Come on, let's go before they start making out," Maks replied and led her into the studio. Meryl sighed and thought about how playful James and Peta were and how they didn't have to worry about a pregnancy so they could just have fun with their relationship. She wished that was the case with Maks and her. The Argentine tango came much easier to Meryl since she already did it with Val. "I like this step! Could we do that?" Meryl asked after showing him a step she and Val did in their dance. Maks rolled his eyes. "Meryl," he scolded. "What?" She asked. "You need to stay focused and keep your mouth shut and just listen to me," Maks told her. Meryl moved her finger back and forth on her lips. Maks mimicked her action. "What's that?" He asked. "I just, I wanna help!" Meryl whined. Maks laughed. "I don't need your help, especially using Val's choreography!" He said. "It's bad enough you already did my favorite dance and acted sexy with my brother!" Meryl laughed. "I knew you were jealous!" "That's why I asked you to be my girlfriend before you performed," Maks explained. He continued teaching her the dance and they stopped halfway through. "Ok we've got a lot done and now it's time for the freestyle," Maks announced. Meryl squealed excitedly. Maks smirked. "I know this may be a surprise to you but I've had the song picked out since last week," "wow, Maks that's a big step for you," Maks chuckled sarcastically then played the song for Meryl. Her eyes lit up when she heard it. "Hey this is Jeremy's short program!" Maks nodded. "That's where I heard it, and I fell for it," Meryl smiled. "The same way you fell for me?" She asked. After hearing her question, Maks approached her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes what?" Meryl asked. "I fell for it the second I heard it and it sure was beautiful and amazing!" Maks exclaimed. Meryl's cheeks turned bright pink and she kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered. Maks grinned. "I love you so much Meryl, you have no idea," he replied making Meryl blush harder. "Are we going to start it?" She asked. Maks nodded. "Get up, let's go," he said. "Ok, this freestyle is about us and our journey on this show, it's very intimate and meaningful," Maks explained. He began to come up with ideas for the choreography and tried them out on Meryl. They tried new lifts and began to experiment more with Meryl's dance abilities. "Beautiful," Maks whispered and kissed her cheek. "I love it!" Meryl said happily. "I'm glad you like it," Maks said. "Alright let's take a lunch break, I'm starving!" He decided after a little while rehearsing. Meryl nodded and followed him out of the studio. They ate at a local restaurant and discussed future plans. "So after this week, what are we doing?" Meryl asked. "Press in New York and then you have vacation in Hawaii," Maks said. "That's the obvious stuff!" Meryl exclaimed. "But I don't wanna be away from you for that long!" She added with a pout. "Babe, we talked about this! You're going to Hawaii while I do my things here that I got going on," Maks said. "Ok, but what about after Hawaii?" Meryl asked. "You'll come back to New York to be with me and then you're off to Japan and then back to New York with me," Maks said. "But then you start the tour!" Meryl pointed out. Maks sighed. He'd forgotten about ballroom with a twist. He knew that he couldn't take Meryl with him on the tour, and he also couldn't blow off the tour. "Well instead of coming back to New York after Japan, I think you should go to Michigan to be with your family and then when the tour is over, I'll stay in Michigan with you," Maks decided. Meryl grinned. "Who knew you were such the problem solver?" She asked. Maks shrugged. Meryl smirked. "It's definitely a turn on that you just figured that whole thing out," she whispered. Maks' eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "Can we ditch rehearsal for a little longer?" Meryl asked. Maks nodded, and they drove back to Meryl's apartment with the obvious sexual tension eating away at their emotions. Meryl opened the door with her key and pulled Maks inside. "I wanna fuck you, right now," she whispered sexily into his ear. She smirked after feeling the bulge in his pants get harder. Her hands drifted down towards it and she placed them over it causing him to groan loudly. "Shit Meryl," Meryl kept going and took complete control which turned Maks on even more. They sauntered towards the bedroom and quickly shut the door. Maks kissed her hard and she licked his lips teasingly. He begged her for her tongue and she enjoyed it. She pulled his shirt off of his body and straddled him. Her legs gripped onto him tightly while she grinded against him, moaning in pleasure. Maks, couldn't take the teasing anymore and practically tore Meryl's dress off. She laughed and played with the waistline of his boxers. "These need to come off now!" Meryl commanded. Maks' eyes widened. "Damn it Meryl!" He exclaimed. She enjoyed making him this crazy. Her hips moved in circles until he finally gave in and slipped off his boxers. Then, he unhooked Meryl's bra and let it fall onto the floor. She moaned as he sucked and rubbed each of her nipples. "Ahh Maks!" He smirked and continued kissing down her body until he reached her underwear, and teared it off her. His hands took control and he stroked her clit. She moaned and screamed his name loudly. "Shit Maks I'm close!" She yelled and reached her high soon after. Now, it was her turn to pleasure him. Her mouth did most of the work, she took him in all the way and swirled her tongue in different patterns, causing him to scream her name. After hitting his high, Maks slid into her all the way. Meryl loved being on top and rode him with pride. He hit the spot every time. Her pelvis moved in sync with his, and they moaned together in satisfaction. "Frick Maks I'm about to," "Don't babe! Hold it a little longer," He thrusted into her hard and fast making her scream. She felt herself getting close and moaned loudly. Maks placed his and her hands on their joint parts as they each came. They screamed loudly together. The juices squirted onto to each of their hands and they licked each other's clean. Meryl rolled off of Maks and laid beside him. Maks panted. "Holy shit Meryl you are amazing!" He exclaimed. "You're not so bad yourself!" She replied with a smirk.   
After laying there for a few minutes, they decided to head back to the studio for more rehearsals. The producers made them sit in for interviews. Maks sat down and sighed knowing that they were going to try and weasel out details about his relationship with Meryl. "Ok, Maks this interview is supposed to be for Tuesday night if you guys make it there. So answer it as if you just made it through Monday night," the interviewer told him. "So I'm saying it as if today was Monday?" Maks asked. The interviewer gave him the thumbs up. After dodging millions of questions about Meryl and his relationship, Maks finally answered one truthfully, well sort of. "So what do you think is in store for you guys in the future?" The interviewer asked. "Well, I want to ravage her and have big, Russian, ice dancing, mean babies, and we'll call them Boris and Oleg." Maks said with a straight face. The backstage crew started to crack up. "Their nicknames will be bear, just one nickname for both," "When are you going to ask Meryl to marry you?" The interviewer asked. "Probably tomorrow!" He exclaimed. Well that part was true. His interview finished and he met Meryl in the studio. "Did you get asked a billion questions about our realtionship?" She asked him. Maks nodded. "I ran out of excuses so I had to make up crazy and stupid answers!" He told her. Meryl laughed. "I just sat there awkwardly laughing and shaking my head!" She said. Maks smiled and started working with her on their tango. "This looks really good!" He said. "I think you have what it takes to win this," Meryl smiled. "Thank you," "But how do we win this?" He asked her. Meryl shrugged. "The only way that we can take this is if this is perfect, but you need to understand that I've been here and failed many times," Maks said. Meryl took his hand. "Hey, it doesn't matter what happens, as long as I do my best and work hard, we will get a great outcome!" She said. Maks shook his head. "You're already perfect, just be you and I'll do better!" Meryl sighed and hugged him tight. "Don't worry we'll do our best," she whispered.   
The next day Meryl had an ultrasound in the morning. Maks went with her, and he was so nervous that his hands were shaking. Meryl, noticing his nerves placed her hand over his. "It's an ultrasound, babe I'm not getting an operation!" She said. Maks took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. The doctor led them inside and had Meryl lay down on the bed. He rubbed the jelly on her stomach and stared into the image on the screen. "So you're the father?" The doctor asked Maks. "Yes I am," Maks replied. "Well you're a lucky guy because look at what we have here," the doctor said and motioned for Maks to go look at the image. "See that's one embryo and here's another one right there," the doctor told Maks. "Wait there's two babies?" Maks asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes they're twins!" Maks' eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. He walked back over to Meryl. She noticed his shocked expression. "What? Is everything ok?" She asked. Maks nodded. "Just wow," he whispered. "Wow what?" Maks motioned to the screen. Meryl looked up at it, confused. "They're so tiny," Maks gasped. "They?" Meryl asked. "Yes, princess, there's two baby's inside of you," Maks told her. Tears filled Meryl's eyes. "You mean we're having two?" She asked. Maks nodded. "Yeah and that means there's one for each of us!" He laughed. Meryl giggled at his joke. "Hey don't joke like that!" She scolded him. "I promise I'll be there every step of the way," Maks replied. Meryl nodded. "Yeah, you better not make me a single mother with twins!" She exclaimed. Maks leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you way too much to leave you," he said. "I know you do," Meryl replied. They headed back to Maks' apartment after the appointment and ate lunch with Val. "We have to tell you something!" Meryl exclaimed. "What?" Val asked. "We're having twins!" Meryl said excitedly. Val's eyes widened. "Twins?!" He asked. Maks nodded. He showed him the picture of the ultrasound. "Wow," Val said. "That's great guys!" Meryl smiled and hugged him. "I'm only about a month along, but thank god I won't show until after Japan!" She said. Maks nodded. "Trust me, I wouldn't let you go on that trip if you were showing!" He said. Meryl giggled and tapped Maks on the shoulder. "Hey, when's rehearsal?" She asked. "In an hour," Maks replied. "How's it going?" Val asked. "It's really great!" Meryl said with a smile. "I love the freestyle!" "What style is it?" "Contemporary," Maks told him. "That should be good for you two!" Val replied. "It's perfect," Meryl said.   
They headed to rehearsal where things got a little heated. "Meryl, it's a simple step in the tango!" Maks exclaimed. "You've done this before so it should be ten times better!" He added. Meryl sighed. "I know, I'll get it!" She promised. But it was no use. She kept messing up the same step and accidentally stepped on Maks' foot. Maks stopped the music and sighed. "Meryl, this was the same exact step I yelled at you about four weeks ago in week 6! And you're still screwing it up!" He said in a raised voice. "It's just not getting through my head," Meryl replied. "Well make it get through your head, now and at least try to remember the choreography!" Maks said with a frustrated tone. Meryl nodded slowly. She too was very frustrated and was trying her hardest to remember the steps. Maks restarted the music and began the dance with Meryl. It was going better until Meryl put her foot in the wrong place and tripped over herself. She fell to the ground. Maks groaned. "Meryl, seriously what are you doing?" He asked. Meryl brushed herself off and stood up. "I don't know!" She exclaimed. "I just don't get it, can you help?" She asked. Maks shook his head. "This is easy!" He said in an angry tone. "It may be easy for you, but it's harder for me!" Meryl told him. Maks rolled his eyes. "You're better than that, Meryl!" He exclaimed. Meryl sighed. "I need a break, I'm done for now!" she said and stormed out of the studio. Maks watched her walk out and sighed to himself. "We never argue," he said out loud to the empty room.  
"This week was supposed to be perfect!" Meryl exclaimed to Charlie. "Why is he ruining it?!" Charlie sighed and put his arm around Meryl. "Meryl, calm down. People get into disagreements and they argue, but that's what it's about. Hell, Tanith and I argue all the time!" He said. "Why are you always right?" Meryl asked. Charlie shrugged. "Well I am very wise!" He said. Meryl laughed. "oh yeah, Charlie the voice of wisdom!" She said sarcastically. Charlie pulled her into a hug. "Hey it's all going to be ok," He promised. Meryl hugged back and sighed. "Should I go back in there?" She asked. "That would be the smart thing to do!" Charlie told her. Meryl nodded. "Alright I'm going!" She approached the door, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Maks talking with Peta. He was sitting on the bench next to her, they were in deep conversation. "Do you and James fight?" He asked her. Peta shook her head. "Not really, I mean sometimes we disagree, but it always turns into a makeout session or something," She said. Maks' eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. Peta nodded. "James is super passionate," "I swear you're trying to make me jealous right now!" Maks exclaimed. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not but that's for me to know and you to figure out," She said with a smirk. "I should get back to James now, but good luck with the whole Meryl thing. Let me know how it works out," Maks nodded and replied, "Bye Peta!" Meryl stood in the doorway and stared at Maks for a second, was he flirting with Peta? His ex? She didn't know what to think, so she changed her mind and left the building.   
On her drive back to her apartment, Maks had called her several times. She paid no attention to her phone and just kept driving. When she arrived, she flopped face down onto her bed. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't, I just can't do this!" She sobbed. Just then, Meryl heard the sound of a key opening her front door. She'd forgotten that she had given Maks a key. "Frick," she said to herself. The sound of footsteps headed towards her bedroom and she looked up at him in the doorway. Maks face dropped when he saw her crying. "Meryl?" He asked. She stared straight at him and didn't respond. "Did I make you feel this way?" He asked her, nervous to hear her answer. Meryl nodded slowly. Maks sighed and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, princess." He said. He approached her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Meryl? Please talk to  
me," Maks begged. Meryl sighed loudly. "I heard you talking with Peta," she told him. "You should be with her instead of me," Maks shook his head. "Meryl-" "no it's the truth!" Meryl cut him off. At that point, Maks' eyes were filled with tears and he let them fall. Shocked, Meryl looked up at him. "Maks?" She asked. He shook his head repeatedly. "No Meryl you're right! I don't deserve you and I don't deserve all of this!" He said. "Maks, that's not true," "No! It is true! I deserve a crappy partner that lasts three weeks and I also deserve the no strings attached closet sex with Peta because she doesn't want to commit to a relationship," Maks exclaimed. He'd officially reached his breaking point. "Maks, I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you should be with her because she's prettier and much sexier than me, and I can't even keep up with you like she can, plus these last few weeks have felt like I'm just living a fantasy where a guy like you can love a sweet and innocent girl like me," Meryl said with shame. Maks shook his head. "Meryl, you're beautiful, smart, caring, and extremely sexy when you switch it on." He said. Meryl blushed at his words. "I love you and I've never felt this way about anyone else before, and you make me feel so amazing that I can't even comprehend what this feeling is!" Maks told her. "It's the feeling of being in love and Maksim I love you too so much!" Meryl exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and then placed his lips on hers. "And all is right in the world!" Meryl whispered to him. "Meryl Davis, I don't know how I got so lucky to have found you," Maks whispered into her ear. They both grinned at each other and made love all night.   
Meryl woke up Monday morning wrapped up against Maks. She sighed contently. "This is where I belong," she said to herself. Just then, Meryl felt Maks stir in his sleep, and he slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "Good morning," she whispered. Maks yawned in response and kissed her softly. "Hi," he whispered back. "Today is the big day!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks nodded. "It's going to be great babe," he said. "I know it's going to be an amazing night," Meryl replied and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Maks chuckled and replied, "I love you too," Meryl studied his bare chest and felt it up with her hands. "Meryl, what are you doing?" Maks asked. "I'm just enjoying your gorgeous body," she told him. He blushed in response making Meryl giggle. "You're too cute!" She exclaimed. Maks rolled his eyes. Then, Meryl placed her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "My adorable teddy bear!" She said. Maks laughed and hugged her tight to his chest. "Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you," he whispered jokingly. Meryl laughed and replied. "That's fine with me, as long as I'm in your embrace, I'm latching onto you," They laughed together and stayed there in each other's arms.  
The live show arrived before they knew it and they got ready for their argentine tango. Meryl's body was shaking as she went over it. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist. Maks felt Meryl shaking. "Babe, breathe please, you're going to be great!" He exclaimed. Meryl nodded. "It's you and me, that's it," she told Maks. Meryl hesitated as the dance began, but felt herself getting into the familiar groove with Maks. She started to realize how much she was going to miss this after it was over, and promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to win, for him. After the dance finished, Meryl ran to hug Maks tight. "That was perfect," he whispered to her. Meryl nodded as he kissed her cheek. They received a perfect score, no surprise and Erin asked Maks, "can you give us any hints about your freestyle?" "We're going to do a dance for us, so this is from me to you," he told Meryl. "Aw, Maks!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He smiled at her and took her hand, so they could get ready for the freestyle. They went over it backstage until they felt completely comfortable with it. Right before it was their turn to dance, Maks held Meryl close to him. "This is for you, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you," he said. Meryl nodded and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered to Maks. He smiled at her and led her onto the floor where they took their starting position. The music began, and Maks lowered Meryl down from his shoulders. The dance was full of passion, commitment, and true love. It was the culmination of their journey this season and also completely described their feelings for each other. They shared the special moment together and danced as if they were the only two people in the ballroom. When the end finally came, Maks pulled Meryl close to him into their infamous almost kissing position. Their eyes met, and she smiled as soon as the music died down. She snuck a quick kiss onto his lips and hugged him tight. They didn't speak, and just hugged tightly until they faced the judges. Carrie Ann was balling her eyes out. "I think you two should get married!" She exclaimed. Meryl and Maks laughed, but Maks had his own thoughts about marriage on his mind. The judges all made comments about how they had something special between them. Maks pulled Meryl close to him and kissed her forehead. They ran up the stairs to receive their scores. "Ten weeks is a long time, but I would do another hundred with this one," Maks told Erin. Meryl blushed at his words. They oh so shockingly received a perfect score, and Maks took Meryl into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and whispered to her how much he loved her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Then, Meryl headed to meet Charlie who wanted to congratulate her after the freestyle.   
"Mer you were just, incredible!" Charlie exclaimed after hugging her. "Thanks, Charlie that means a lot," she replied. "I've never seen you just let go and be vulnerable like that!" Charlie said. Meryl shrugged. "You can thank Maks for that," she said with a smile. All of a sudden, Val and Tony rushed into the room. "Meryl, you need to come with us!" Val exclaimed and motioned for her to follow. Meryl rushed after them and saw Maks who was crying hard. Meryl had never seen him break down like this. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and Meryl didn't know what else to do, but hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Maks," she whispered. "I just can't believe all of this, and how amazing this turned out to be and now it's ending," Maks said with a small sob. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed onto her tightly. Meryl sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. "That was my last freestyle, ever," Maks said. Meryl smiled. "I'm honored to have done your last freestyle with you," she told him. "I love you so much, Meryl," Meryl blushed and buried her head in his shoulder. He kissed her hair and took her hand. "Let's go and find out our results and whatever happens is completely ok," Meryl whispered. They headed to the stage and listened to Tom and Erin give the results. Tom announced that they made it to Tuesday night and Meryl jumped onto Maks excitedly. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but keep smiling at him. Meryl wanted to win for Maks' sake, so that he'd finally get his moment to shine after all the hard work he's done. After the show ended, they hugged James and Peta then headed to the studio to rehearse their fusion dance.   
When she opened the door, Meryl spotted the pictures of them on the wall. "Oh pictures!" She exclaimed. Maks followed after her and took a look at them. "I think they look nice," he said. Meryl giggled and kissed his cheek. "I like them too," she replied. They started their foxtrot/ cha cha and worked really fast. "Ok then I'm  
going to rip your skirt off and throw it into the audience," Maks said. Meryl giggled. "Maks, you naughty boy, ripping my skirt off in public!" She said. Maks rolled his eyes and laughed. Soon after, he came up with the ending pose and smiled at her. "That's it, babe" he said. "Wow, I can't believe it!" Meryl replied sadly. Maks took her into his arms, "Hey we still have the rest of our lives to dance together!" He said. Meryl smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah we do," They headed back to Meryl's apartment where she insisted that he stay with her. Maks smiled and put his arms around her before falling asleep.   
The next morning, they awoke early to rehearse their dance. "Meryl?" Maks called out after noticing she was missing from her bed. "In here!" Meryl shouted from the living room. Maks rose from the bed and headed into the living room where he spotted Meryl who was wearing a breath takingly beautiful costume. It was purple with sparkles and it had a long skirt that Maks had to rip off during the dance. He gaped at her appearance. Meryl blushed. "So do you like it?" She asked and twirled around. Maks nodded. "You look beautiful in purple," he said, which made Meryl blush even deeper. She buried her head in his chest. "Maks, you're making me blush!" She exclaimed. Maks laughed and kissed her forehead. They got ready to go to dress rehearsal and camera blocking, then headed over to the studio.   
The live show arrived quickly, and Maks was shaking nervously. He was more nervous for Meryl than himself, but he still wanted to dance really well since it was his last show. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he turned his head to face Meryl. "Hey, are you ready?!" She asked excitedly. Maks nodded. Meryl kissed his cheek softly and turned him around to face her. "Hey, win or lose, I'm so very proud of you," Maks told her. She smiled and said, "I'm proud of you too," As the show went on, Erin came to interview them while they were rehearsing. All of a sudden Maks saw himself and Meryl up on the screen. "I want to ravage her and have big, Russian, ice dancing, mean babies. We're going to call them Boris and Oleg," Maks had said in the interview. He blushed hard as he watched Meryl laugh uncontrollably. "Maks!" She exclaimed in midst of her giggles. "Oh my gosh this is great!" Erin said. "So when are you gonna ask Meryl to marry you?" Asked the interviewer on the video. "Probably tomorrow," Maks replied. Meryl laughed even harder after hearing that. Maks shifted nervously knowing that what he said wasn't completely a lie. "That wasn't supposed to air!" Maks exclaimed as the video ended. Meryl giggled. Then, Erin proceeded to ask her what she thought of having babies with Maks. "I um, don't know," she mumbled nervously. Meryl and Maks exchanged glances knowing that she was already having babies with Maks.   
The show went on for almost an eternity until it was finally their turn to dance. "This is it," Maks said. Meryl nodded. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," he replied with a grin. They began the dance, and felt themselves getting into their familiar rhythm of dancing together. Meryl stared directly into Maks' eyes and smiled at him. He retuned the smile as they finished the dance. Maks picked her up and hugged her tightly. The judges of course were completely enchanted by their performance. They received yet another perfect score, and Maks pulled Meryl into a tight hug. The first results of the night came next, and Maks held Meryl close to him as they heard Christina Perri perform. His eyes filled with tears when he watched back some of their footage from the season. As soon as they announced Candace as third place, Maks felt himself tense up a little bit. Meryl kissed his cheek and calmed him down. "Don't be nervous, babe," she whispered. "How can I not be nervous?" He asked. Meryl took his hand and led him down the stairs so that they could hug Candace and Mark.   
The show came back from commercial, and they were standing next to the mirrorball trophy, the moment of truth. Meryl flashed Amy a small smile, which she returned. Maks stared at the floor and held onto Meryl tightly. Derek had his arm around Amy and just smiled because he'd been up there so many times that it didn't even make him nervous anymore. "Good luck to both of you guys!" Erin exclaimed. Tom cleared his throat and declared, "The winners and champions of Dancing with the Stars season 18 are..." Cue twenty minute pause and bongo music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut it off there so I could make a chapter about their winning moment and their interviews and stuff in New York. I'm going to write two more chapters and then I'm making a sequel to this called Our Happily Ever After. Hope you're liking it!!


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will probably be one or two more chapters after this and there's a sequel!! So I hope you like it!! Feedback would be great if you're feeling it.

"Meryl and Maks!" Tom shouted excitedly. Shock rang through both of their bodies, and Meryl felt herself being whisked away in Maks' arms. He swung her around in circles, while she smiled and giggled happily. "I love you, and I'm so proud of you," Maks whispered. "I'm way more proud of you," Meryl whispered back. They were soon greeted by Val, Charlie, Tony, Danica, Sharna, and everyone else who was in the cast. Tom pulled them away for a second to interview them quickly. Maks pulled Meryl close to him as Tom asked her how she felt about winning. "It was all you," Meryl said to Maks. He shook his head and sighed. "Wow," was all Maks could manage to say before muttering out words about how it was meant to happen with Meryl. She giggled and held onto him tightly. Everyone celebrated with them as the confetti fell. It was a truly magical night. Maks hugged his brother and Tony and chatted excitedly with them. "I'm going to do it," he said. Val's eyes widened. "Now?" He asked. Maks shook his head. "After all the press, before we get on the plane to New York," he said. "Wait do what?" Tony asked. Val elbowed him. "He's proposing to Meryl and she's pregnant with twins," he told Tony. Tony grinned and slapped Maks on the back. "I'm really happy for you," he said. Maks nodded at him and ran over to Meryl. He picked her up into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He carried her over to where their first interview would be taking place, and placed her on the ground. "This feels amazing!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks nodded. "It's absolutely amazing, but honestly the highlight of this season wasn't tonight, it was the day you first walked through the door of that studio," he said. Meryl blushed. "Aww Maks you're so sweet," she said with a giggle and kissed him softly.

After all their interviews and press, they had to get ready to go on the plane. Maks felt the ring box in his pocket and led Meryl into the studio where they rehearsed on the first day of rehearsals. "Maks what are we doing in here?" Meryl asked. Maks grinned. "You'll see," he said. "I have to talk you about something, and I need you to promise that you'll listen to me and not interrupt," Meryl nodded. "Ok I promise," she said. Maks faced her and took both her hands. "Meryl, I love you so much and these past months have been incredible. I took you here because this is the place that I first laid eyes on you. I never believed in love at first sight, heck I never believed in really anything before I met you. But, when you came into my life, I changed. I felt in tune with myself and my emotions. I wasn't the bad boy of the ballroom or that jerk that everyone thought I was from tv. I was me. I never really knew who I was until I met you. You're the most amazing human being I've ever met in my life. You make me laugh, cry, smile, you make my heart beat a million miles a minute and even can make me blush like crazy! Meryl Davis, the only thing I joked about in that interview was naming our children Boris and Oleg. I wasn't joking about this," Maks professed before getting on one knee. Meryl gasped, tears filled her eyes. Maks reached inside his pocket and took out the ring box. He opened it slowly. "Meryl, I can't imagine my life without you, and I know this is a bit quick but it was meant to be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising a family, going on adventures together, discovering new things, and I want to love you until the day I die. Meryl Davis, will you marry me?" Maks asked on the verge of tears. Meryl gasped and stood in shock while holding back her own tears. She finally spoke, "Maks, you're the most amazing man I've ever met in my life. I love you so much, especially for being able to say that to me. Normally, I would be the sensible one in this situation and say that you're crazy for proposing to me, but the thing is you're not. We both deserve happiness, and I know that our happiness is in being with each other." Maks stared at her with love in his eyes after she finished. "Well?" He asked. "Yes, of course I will marry you!" Meryl exclaimed. Maks picked her up and hugged her tight. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her passionately. Meryl stared in awe at the ring. "This is beautiful Maks," she told him. He nodded. "Val helped me pick it out," Meryl giggled and kissed him again. "We should go now!" She exclaimed and pulled him out of the studio and to the plane. 

Val spotted them first. "Hey, where have you guys been?" He asked. Maks, who was still holding Meryl's hand, lifted it up and showed Val her hand with the ring on her finger. Val smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys, winning and getting engaged on the same night! It doesn't get any better than that!" He exclaimed. "Except if Meryl gave birth today too," Maks said with a chuckle. "But that wouldn't happen," he added. Meryl slapped him playfully, and they boarded the plane. He couldn't keep his hands off her the entire ride, and she sighed happily as she started to fall asleep with her head rested on his lap. Maks smiled down at her and stroked her back softly. Val approached him and sat down next to him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked Maks. Maks nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said happily. "Good, I'm glad you're happy, big brother, I'm very happy for you and really proud of you," Val said. "Val, I always knew one day that I'd get to ask you this, and I'm so happy that the day has finally come where I can ask you to be my best man?" Maks asked Val with a smile. Tears filled Val's eyes and he pulled Maks in a hug. "Of course I'll be your best man," He replied. Maks grinned and hugged him back.

They arrived at GMA where they had to get dressed and ready for the party. Meryl put on a white dress and giggled at the irony of it. Candace approached her and smiled. "You look great, Meryl," she said. "Thanks so do you," Meryl replied. "I'm sorry but I can't help but notice that new piece of jewelry you're wearing on a certain finger, it's beautiful," Candace said. Meryl blushed. "Please don't say anything to anyone, I don't want them to know yet," she said. "Your secrets safe with me," Candace promised and zipped her lips. They entered the interview room together and Meryl took her seat next to Maks. He placed his hand over hers, hiding the ring. Robin asked them the question that everyone asks them. "Does this chemistry go off of the dance floor?" Maks blushed. "You say it better than I do," he told Meryl. "Say what?" She asked. "You just weasel out of the question," Maks said. Meryl giggled. "This is me weaseling out of the question!" She exclaimed, making Maks chuckle.

The rest of the day was filled with press appearances, fusion dance performance, and awkward interview questions. After going out to dinner, Maks decided to take Meryl back to Brooklyn where he lived. Meryl sighed and fell onto the couch next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Geez, this day has been exhausting!" She exclaimed. Maks chuckled. "I know, babe," he replied and kissed her forehead. "It's gonna suck when I have to leave you for a few months," Meryl said sadly. "Hey, I'll be with you in Michigan when you're nine months pregnant and about to burst," Maks said with a laugh. Meryl pouted. "Hey, don't make fun of me," she whined. "You'll still be very beautiful," Maks assured her. Meryl sighed and cuddled closer to him. "What would happen to us if I wasn't pregnant?" She asked. Maks looked down at her. "What do you mean?" "Would you have proposed to me if I wasn't pregnant?" "Meryl-" "it's just a question, answer it," Meryl demanded. "Of course I would've proposed to you, pregnant or not pregnant, I'm still completely in love with you," Maks said making Meryl smile. "Well I'm glad, because I'm crazy in love with you too," she said. "And I'm still on cloud nine from last night,"   
Two days later, they were at the airport, dropping Meryl off, so she could fly home. Tears filled Meryl's eyes. Maks quickly pulled her into a hug. "Hey, I'll see you in two weeks when you're promoting puffs," he whispered. "I'm just going to miss being with you," Meryl replied. "I know, me too," Maks said and stroked her hair softly. "I love you," Meryl whispered. They kissed passionately. "I love you too," Maks replied and placed one last kiss on her lips before watching her leave to go on her plane. 

*one month later*  
"I'm having a blast, Maks, it's so amazing here!" Meryl exclaimed. She was having the time of her life with Jenna in Hawaii. "I wish you were here," She said. "I know, but I'm in India, which is also wonderful!" Maks said. "When will I see you again?" Meryl asked. There was silence on the other side of the phone while Maks was thinking. "New York? In a week, Before you leave for japan?" He asked. Meryl nodded remembering their plan. "Oh yes, I remember now," she said. "Well I have to go now, I'm having dinner with Charlie to catch up on things," "ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Maks said. "Maks?" "Meryl?" "I love you," Maks chuckled. "I love you more," he replied. "Impossible!" Meryl exclaimed making him laugh. "Bye Meryl," "Bye!"   
Meryl met Charlie at a cute Hawaiian restaurant on the beach. She smiled as soon as she saw him. "Charlie!" She exclaimed and ran over to hug him. Charlie laughed at her enthusiasm and squeezed her tight. "I missed you Mer," he said. "I missed you too Charles!" Meryl replied. "So how's everything going?" Charlie asked. Meryl smiled. "Everything is sooo great! I get to see Maks in a week!" "You always have that huge smile on your face whenever you talk about him," Charlie said. Meryl blushed. "Yeah I know, he just is so perfect," she said. Charlie shook his head and laughed. "You two are totally crazy for each other!" He exclaimed. "It's true, I'm just completely infatuated with him," Meryl said with a giggle. "And he's completely enchanted by you!" Charlie replied. "There's something I need to tell you!" Meryl exclaimed excitedly. "What?" "Ok, so I know Maks should be the one asking you this, but I begged him to let me do it. We both would love it if you would be in the wedding!" Charlie smiled after hearing her say that. He nodded slowly. "That sounds amazing, thank you Mer. I love you so much," he replied. "Aww I love you too! And I'm so excited!"  
Meryl squealed with delight and pulled him into a tight hug. "Meryl you're suffocating me!"Charlie exclaimed. Meryl loosened her grip. "Sorry," she said sheepishly making them both laugh. 

One week later, Meryl was on her way back to New York to see Maks. She was arriving a day earlier than expected to surprise him. Maks paced around his house with Sir Sleep at his feet. He sighed and picked up the dog, cuddling him. "I miss her so much," Maks told Sleep. Sleep barked in response. "I know buddy, tomorrow can't come soon enough," he said with a sigh. Meryl navigated her way through the airport and took a cab to Maks' house in Brooklyn. She grinned when she arrived and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. Just then, Maks heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it was since he wasn't expecting anyone until tomorrow. That is unless...his heart skipped a beat at the thought and he walked over to the door. "Surprise!" Meryl exclaimed after Maks had opened the door. He smiled from ear to ear and picked her up into his arms. "Meryl, I missed you so much," he whispered. She giggled as he put her down. "I missed you more," she replied and placed a kiss on his lips. "I missed kissing you too," he added making her blush. Meryl giggled as Maks picked her up bridal style and placed her on his lap on the couch. "I never feel right enough to ask you this on the phone, but how's the pregnancy?" He asked. "It's going great, luckily there's no problems with it, I'm supposed to get ultrasound done soon, but I didn't want to go without you," Meryl said making Maks grin. He shook his head and laughed. Meryl shot him a confused look. "What?" She asked. He took both of her hands and kissed them. "Nothing, it's just that I'm so insanely in love with you, Meryl. You just are absolutely amazing," Maks said. Meryl blushed deeply. "What made you say that now?" She asked. "Just seeing you again after you came back from Hawaii and I saw all of those beautiful pictures of you in Hawaii, I just love you so much,"" Maks explained. "Well, I love you too," Meryl replied and kissed softly him on the lips. She began to unbutton his shirt and stroke his chest. Maks stopped and looked down at her. "Should we? With the pregnancy? Will it hurt something?" He asked. Meryl smirked. "Just shut up and kiss me, Maksim," she commanded him. He didn't object and continued to please her. After they finished ;), Meryl sat next to Maks as he played with her hair. "Hey Maks, Charlie told me something interesting last week," she said. Maks looked down at her. "Yeah, what did he tell you?" "That you're enchanted by me!" Meryl exclaimed putting emphasis on the word enchanted. Maks' eyes widened. "Well it's true," he said. Meryl giggled. "Really?" She asked. Maks nodded. "You see, Meryl before you came into to my life, I was strict with my dance partners and yelled at them, they wouldn't dare to do something to set me off and break that barrier that was between us. And you.." "And me?!" He lifted her chin towards him. "You broke that barrier week one," he whispered. "So naturally you were interesting to me, because you dared to call me nurturing and a teddy bear and you even got away with petting me!" Meryl giggled at his words. "You're so cute, babe!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Maks placed a kiss on her lips and smiled. He stroked her legs and trailed kisses up them softly. Meryl smiled at him and soon fell asleep pressed against his chest.


	12. Christmas Time is Here!

6 months later*  
December 24, 2014  
Meryl stood by her full length mirror and stared at herself in the dress she was wearing for Christmas Eve dinner with her family. She was eight months pregnant with twins and not as big as she thought she would be, but still showing a lot. They had told the media that they were engaged as well as pregnant about two months ago. Everyone seemed happy for them, so Meryl felt a lot better about herself. She looked towards her phone, and saw no calls or texts. With a sigh, she sat down on the bed and began to read another maternity book. A few minutes into the book, Meryl heard the front door open. Her heart skipped a beat as she got up from her bed and walked towards the door of her bedroom. There he was, suitcases in hand, looking as perfect as ever. Meryl grinned as she laid eyes upon him. She held back all her urges to jump into his arms, and just stood in the doorframe to watch his actions. He set his suitcases down by the door and sauntered over to the mirror that was in the living room, and fixed his hair up. When he was satisfied with the way he looked, he oh so sneakily tip toed towards the bedroom. When he'd reached the door, she stood there, waiting for him. A smile came across Maks' face as he picked her up and kissed her softly. "I missed you so much," he whispered. "I missed you too," Meryl replied and held onto him tight. He took her hand and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm excited for Christmas," he said. Meryl nodded. "Me too," she said. She rested her head against his chest and he put his arm around her. "Meryl?" "What?" "Are you ok?" Maks asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "You just seem a bit, clingy," Maks said. Meryl faced him. "Clingy? Why do you say that?" "I don't know Meryl it just seems like you're very sad and you're not doing the usual affection, it's more clingy," Maks told her. Tears filled Meryl's eyes. "It's just, I just missed you and I don't feel pretty right now with my blown up stomach and two babies inside of me," she cried. "Oh no you don't," he whispered. "Please don't cry, princess," Maks begged as he pulled her close and rubbed her back. She sobbed into him. Maks couldn't stand to see her cry and tried to calm her. He stroked her hair softly. "Meryl, you are gorgeous and always have been. I don't care what your size is, babe you're pregnant! You're supposed to have a stomach, I'd be worried if you didn't," he said. Meryl nodded slowly. "It's just my own insecurities," she sniffled. "Tell yourself that you're beautiful, because you are so beautiful, Meryl." "How do you always know what to say?" She asked. Maks shrugged. "It's a super power!" He replied. He wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "I love you so much," Maks told her which made her smile. "There's that smile that I absolutely adore," I love you too," Meryl replied and placed a kiss on his lips. 

They ate Christmas dinner at Meryl's parents' house and Maks met her whole family. He chatted with her brother and cousins while her aunts gushed about how gorgeous he was. Meryl blushed after hearing their words, and she glanced over at her fiancé, who indeed was very handsome. After excusing herself, she sauntered over to him and took his hand. He looked confused until he realized she was leading him away from the crowd. They entered the living room where it was quieter, and Maks wrapped her into a hug. Meryl smiled after they pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked. "That was for you being amazing and letting me share in your amazing family and wonderful life," Maks replied. "You're amazing too," Meryl whispered and kissed his lips in response. "I'm excited to give you your christmas gift later," Meryl whispered. Maks eyes widened. "Later as in?" He asked. "As in when we get home," Meryl smirked. "But I'll give you a hint," she whispered. She lowered her dress a little and revealed the top of her lace bra. Maks bit his lip. "But Meryl," he whispered, while looking down at her stomach that was carrying their two babies inside of it. Meryl rolled her eyes and started to laugh. "Maks did you really think I was serious?" She asked. "Well you seemed so sincere," Maks replied, dumbfounded at the fact that she was kidding. "Can you wait like two more months for your christmas gift?" Meryl asked. Maks nodded. "For you, I would wait forever," he said with a smile. Meryl grinned at him and kissed him passionately. She was so lucky to have found this man who loved her and cared about her. It was fate that brought them together and it was also fate that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. There was much more going on behind the scenes than the viewers were able to see. But they did see their relationship blossom and their love for each other grow. Maks and Meryl both knew that they were each other's true loves, soulmates, otps, whatever you called it, they were endgame and always will be.  
"I love you," Maks whispered to her. "I love you too," Meryl replied and she felt her babies leap inside of her for joy and she also knew that there was going to be many more times in her life to fall in love with Maks all over again. 

The end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story! I had a great time writing it! xoxo


End file.
